El día en que llegaste
by Greysumiz F
Summary: Para Perla la vida sin Rose no es vida, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo se dará cuenta que estaba equivocada y tendrá la oportunidad de dar y recibir amor de la persona que más quiere en el planeta junto a lado de Amatista y Garnet. Aunque en su camino, el destino les tendrá preparadas varias sorpresas que ninguna de ellas se imaginaba. [ULTIMOS CAPITULOS]
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta pequeña historia de tan solo de tres capítulos.**

 **Espero que les guste aún soy algo novata en esto de los fanfics pero hago todo lo que puedo para mejorar lo más rápido posible.**

 **Bueno, esta es mi primera vez en este Fandom y según lo que he visto (pues ya he leído un buen de fics en este fandom) se ve que todos son muy buena onda y así.**

 **Cada Cap tendrá como mínimo como unas 1500 palabras tentativamente.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir comencemos.**

 **Nota: La letra que se encuntra en cursiva es en la manera en como Perla esta redactando la historia. La normal es el narrador.**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece es propiedad de Rebeca Sugar y Cartoon Network. Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

 **Música de inspiración: Everything Falls-Fee**

* * *

Capítulo 1

 _Hace muchos años, mi vida era feliz a lado de Rose Quartz, era la gema a la que más amaba en este mundo. Ella era la más poderosa y la única que le había hecho frente a las líderes del Homeworld: las Diamond._

 _Aún recuerdo cómo es que ella me rescato de aquel horrible lugar, donde creí que mi vida iba ser miserable para siempre y que nunca podría ser libre._

 _Hace unos pocos meses atrás, Rose decidió salir del templo para hacer una caminata rápida y despejarse un poco la mente pues desde hace semanas la cantidad de gemas corruptas había incrementado de una manera sorprendente._

 _Unas horas más tarde de su caminata ella había ingresado a su habitación y se mantuvo ahí hasta que…_

 _Un humano de nombre desconocido se había atrevido a cruzar el cerco que separaba una parte de la playa del templo; ¿Cómo es que un simple humano se había atrevido a cruzar, cuando se supone que hay un letrero diciendo que no lo haga? Y lo más importante ¿A quién buscaba?; esa y miles de preguntas más surgieron de mi cabeza hasta que Amatista revelo que él buscaba a Rose…_

 _Al principio yo no le creí, pero aquel humano lo había afirmado que era a ella a quien buscaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía este humano buscar a Rose? a mi Rose._

 _Garnet que en ese entonces regresaba de una misión nos encontró hablando con él, ella estaba dispuesta a sacarlo fuera del templo o mejor dicho regresarlo al otro lado de la playa, fue entonces cuando de la nada Rose había salido de su habitación deteniéndola y diciéndole que no lo haga. ¿Por qué Rose defendió a ese insignificante humano? ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo por el cual lo había hecho?_

 _Rose nos explicó que ese humano había oficiado un concierto en la playa y que ella no se pudo resistir y asistió a él._

 _Unos minutos más tarde de que él humano se había ido, Rose regreso a su habitación aun con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Yo quise preguntarle que podía hacer por ella en estos instantes pero Garnet me detuvo y me pidió que fuera a jugar un rato con Amatista al campo de batalla Celestial. Sin tener alguna otra opción asentí con la cabeza y le dije a Amatista que fuéramos a jugar su juego favorito; ella estaba tan feliz que rápidamente salto a la plataforma haciendo que un destello de luz envolviera su cuerpo y así dejándome atrás._

 _Garnet me dijo que no me preocupara y que ella se encargaría de hablar con Rose sobre el asunto de gemas corruptas._

 _Yo no muy convencida decidí hacerle caso y me dirigí hacia la plataforma para alcanzar a Amatista en el campo de batalla Celestial._

 _Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron radicalmente…._

 _Aún recuerdo el día en que ese humano llamado Greg Universe había cantado junto a Rose. No soportaba ver a Rose con ese insignificante humano ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?, Quisiera saber la respuesta a ese pregunta pero…yo creo que no existe una respuesta concreta ante esto o quizás tan solo quizás era porque Rose veía belleza a todo._

 _Justo ese mismo día ese humano había intentado fusionarse con ella. Como me reí de él al haber intentado algo que sabía perfectamente que no iba a funcionar; aunque… Garnet me aseguro que si funciono, ¿A qué se refería con eso?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~~Cinco meses después~~

 _Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya han pasado cinco meses desde que Rose se encontraba muy ocupada saliendo con ese humano llamado Greg. Por estar tan "ocupada" con él ya casi no juega con la pobre Amatista, antes solían jugar todas las tardes después de que ella regresaba de una misión en compañía de Garnet y ahora ella prefiere ir a dar una vuelta en compañía de él que estar con la pequeña Amatista._

 _Por un lado entiendo cómo es que se sentía Amatista; sentía sola y algo deprimida. Así es como me encontraba en estos instantes._

 _Hace poco menos de dos meses, Amatista salió del templo dirigiéndose a la playa para ir dar paseo nocturno, intente detenerla pero esta me dijo que yo no era nadie para darle órdenes y salió corriendo de ahí._

 _Una horas más tarde Rose quien también había salido con Greg, ya se encontraban de regreso. Al notar que el templo se encontraba en absoluto silencio supuso que Amatista no se encontraba ahí._

 _Rose me pregunto en un tanto preocupada donde estaba Amatista o como ella la llamaba su pequeña Amatista. Yo no sabía que responderle y lo único que le respondí fue un no está ella salió fue del templo._

Al escuchar aquello Rose pensó que esta se había escapado, y la razón por la que lo había hecho era porque pasaba más tiempo con Greg.

Así que esta le pido a Greg que se quedara en el templo por si ella regresaba en cualquier momento. Greg asintió y se dirigió al templo para esperar a ver si Amatista volvía.

Tanto Rose como Perla decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno y encontrarla más rápido, ambas (aún separadas) buscaron en todos los rincones de toda la ciudad. Cuando regresaron al punto donde ellas habían acordado reunirse pero desafortunadamente no había una señal de ella.

Rose ya encontraba muy preocupada de donde podría estar. Perla intento calmarla, pero me fue inútil.

Mientras tanto, Amatista regresaba al templo muy feliz, Greg al notar que estaba tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja decidió preguntarle a lo que esta le respondió.

-Nunca creí que existieran más humanos tan geniales-, Este al escuchar lo que había dicho pensó un momento antes de preguntarle a que se refería, esta al ver la pregunta que intentaba formular le respondió. –Si te preguntas a que me refiero, pues es porque conocí a una chica humana y es más genial que tu-, Greg un poco ofendido de lo que ella le había dicho prefirió sin decir sentarse sobre la plataforma a esperar a que Rose y Perla regresaran.

Tan solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde su regreso cuando en ese momento regresaron Rose y Perla. Rose al verla sentada junto a su novio corrió hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente.

-Amatista por favor no vuelvas asustarnos de esta manera, creí que nunca te volvería a ver-le susurró al oído, la gema purpura se sintió culpable por haberse salido sin el permiso de Rose, aquella gema que desde que la encontró hace miles años había sido tan buena con ella y no se merecía que le pagara de esta manera. –Lo siento Rose te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer- respondió Amatista bajando la cabeza, dando señales de que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña gema, sé que no lo hiciste con el afán de lastimarme, yo me tengo la culpa por no pasar tempo contigo como antes pero te prometo que a partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar- dicho esta ella le dio un beso en la mejilla de una manera muy maternal como si de madre e hija se trátense.

Greg se sentía algo incómodo por lo que veía a lo que no le quedó más remedio que ir se del lugar sin despedirse de ninguna de las presentes.

.

.

.

~~Seis años después~~

 _Seis largos años habían pasado desde que Greg y Rose se conocieron._

 _A lo largo de estos años Amatista no había cambiado mucho, es más después de aquel incidente ella decidió salir más menudo con su amiga humana siempre y cuando le avisara a Rose a donde iba; aunque… una vez nos comentó a Rose y a mí que esa amiga humana estaba embarazada y el tipo que la había dejado en ese estado no quiso saber más de ella y la abandono._

 _Ella tambiennos comentó que la estaba apoyando en todo lo que podía, para que así sufriera menos mientras avanzaba ese proceso de procreación humana ¿Cómo es que una mujer humana podía hacer bebés y traerlos al mundo?, Supongo que esa pregunta es algo difícil de responder._

 _Actualmente la amiga humana de Amatista salió fuera de la ciudad, a lo que ella le pidió que a Amatista que cuidara de su hijo. Sin más remedio esta decidió mudarse de forma temporal a la casa de su amiga ya que iba estar fuera dos semanas._

 _Aquel niño de nombre desconocido tiene 3 años de edad y según lo que Amatista nos cuenta es un niño tan hermoso y juguetón que si no fuera porque es una gema ella tendría muchos hijos y los querría a todos por igual._

 _Los días han pasado algo rápidos y últimamente Garnet ha estado actuando de una manera muy rara, no sé qué es lo que le pasa pero supongo que pronto lo averiguare._

 _Un día Rose nos reunió a las tres pues ella tenía algo importante que decirnos, al principio creí que era con respecto a las gemas corruptas ya que ella tenía en mente restaurarlas a todas por medio de sus lágrimas sanadoras pero en realidad esta platica estaba más relacionada con Greg._

 _Al principio no comprendía porque solo para hablaba de él y lo maravilloso que eran los humanos pero después de unos momentos en que dejo de hablar bajando la cabeza y nos dijo:_

-Gemas, les tengo una noticia que quizás no les vaya a agradar en un principio pero…yo sé que con el tiempo van a estar muy felices y orgullosas de él-, Al notar que las gemas no comprendía de lo que está hablando respiro profundo y continuo hablando -Estoy esperando un hijo de Greg-decía Rose mientras se tocaba con ambas manos su vientre aun plano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola y bienvenidos al capítulo dos :D  
**

 **Lamento la demora pero he estado algo ocupada ya saben la universidad no me deja vivir xD pero veanle el lado positivo ya estoy aqui y eso cuenta no?**

 **BUeno para empezar le quiero dar las gracias a LupitaChapero y a Majoo1Abraham por haber dejado su Review**

 **Bien creo que menos bla bla y más lectura así que a leer :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenecer, solamente le pertenece a la creadora Rebeca Sugar y CN**

* * *

 **Musica de inspiracio: Everything Fall-Fee**

 ** _N/A -lo se no tengo otra música que escuchar xD_**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Al escuchar aquello las gemas se quedaron sorprendidas y se preguntaron a sí mismas, ¿Cómo es que una gema puede quedar embarazada de un humano?

-Esto tiene que ser una broma verdad? tu embarazada de un humano, como es eso posible?-, pregunto una Perla sorprendida al escuchar lo que acababa de decir, -Eso… es tan genial!-Exclamo Amatista mientras se dirigía hacia Rose y le tocaba el vientre. –Hola bebé, me escuchas?- Comento Amatista con una gran sonrisa . –Hey! Garnet es por eso que has estado actuando tan raro?-Pregunto Perla a lo que esta no respondió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Perla algo sorprendía por el comportamiento de su compañera de equipo decidió no hacerle mucho caso pues lo que ahora más le preocupaba es que Rose estaba esperando un hijo de un humano, pero en el fondo sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

' _Ahora si es definitivo…he perdido a Rose para siempre, pero…quizás no todo está perdido para mí verdad? Aunque…ya sé que podía hacer cuando nazca esa cosa. Me desharé de ella, así cuando Rose me pregunte que paso con ese bebé le diré que murió y todo regresara a la normalidad. Pero como podría llevar mi plan a cabo si estarán ahí Garnet y Amatista._

 _Definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a cuidar a un bebé humano, primero muerta antes de cuidar al hijo de la persona que me quito a Rose, A MI ROSE'._

Pero los pensamientos de Perla fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Rose llamandola.

-Mi Perla, no me vas a venir a felicitar por esta gran noticia?-Pregunto la gema de cabello rizado. A la gema de tez blanca no le agradó mucho hacerlo pero no quedaba otro remedio así que se acercó a ella para abrazándola. –Felici…da…des Rose-dijo Perla mientras varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Rose al notarlo rompió el abrazo y encaro a Perla pregúntale porque lloraba, a lo que ella respondió: -Solo son lágrimas de felicidad, solo de felicidad.

.

.

.

 _Los meses habían pasado de una manera impresionante. En todos estos últimos meses muchas cosas habían cambiado entre nosotras las cuales una de ellas es que Rose nos dijo que para traer a ese bebé al mundo ella tendría que renunciar su forma física, pues al parecer el bebé no sobreviviría sin alguna gema; ¿A caso, tan solo acaso ese era el motivo por el cual Garnet se comportaba de esa manera?. Si era con respecto a eso como no me di cuenta lo que iba a suceder, fui tan ciega al no haberme dado cuenta; ahora tan solo quedan unos meses y… Rose desaparece para siempre y todo por culpa de ese bebé humano._

 _Cuando Rose tenía Siete meses de embarazo decidió ir a una misión muy peligrosa con Garnet; a lo que esta le dijo que si quería que él bebé naciera con bien tendría que dejar de ir a misiones peligrosas como en el caso de esta._

 _Las horas pasaban y veía que ambas no regresaban de aquella misión, mientras tanto Amatista y yo nos encontrábamos fuera del templo ya que estaba aún muy emocionada sobre como seria su nueva amiga gema haciendo dibujos en la arena de cómo podría ser cuando este naciera._

-Hey! Perla cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para que nazca mi nueva amiga gema?

-No lo sé ni me interesa saberlo-Respondió Perla algo indiferente a lo que Amatista solo la miro y siguió con lo suyo. –Sabes algo ya muero por conocerla, me pregunto cuál será su arma y en donde estará su gema y…

Pero en ese entonces fue interrumpida cuando el portal se activó revelando a una pequeña gema que salía de ahí algo asustada. –AYUDA, AYUDA- gritaba aquella gema de tez roja. Al escuchar los gritos Perla le ordeno a Amatista que se quedara ahí mientras ella iba a ver por qué gritaba su compañera de equipo.

Cando esta llego hasta la entrada del templo quedo algo sorprendida pues no era muy a menudo ver a Garnet desfusionada y si lo hacían solo era cuando discutían o algo por el estilo pero eso casi no ocurría a diario o al menos que ella lo recordara.

Después de unos minutos esta salió de su sorpresa y le pregunto a la gema de tez roja, -Ruby, ¿dónde está Zafiro y que paso con Rose?—pregunto Perla muy asustada pues temía que Rose haya sido lastimada y ella no estuviera ahí para protegerla. Ruby tan solo bajo la cabeza y le respondió: -Rose está a punto de perder al bebé.

Ante la respuesta de la gema Perla quedo en estado de Shock pero a muy en el fondo de ella se encontraba feliz pues según ella al morir ese bebé todos sus problemas se acabarían y Rose no renunciaría a su forma física. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ruby continuo hablando.

-Ella también podría morir junto con el bebé. En ese entonces toda esa alegría en el interior de Perla se desvaneció al instante al enterarse que si el bebé moría, Rose también moría junto con él. En esos instantes se encontraba en una encrucijada pues ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer en estos momentos.

Simplemente por inercia Perla camino hacia el portal (con Ruby tras ella) y ambas desparecieron de ahí. Cuando ambas llegaron a aquel lugar Rose se encontraba acostada en la hierba mientras zafiro tenia tomada una sus manos se tocaba su abultado vientre.

-No quiero perder a mi bebe- Susurraba mientras que con su otra mano se tocaba su abultado vientre. Definitivamente Perla no sabía qué hacer, la única forma en que quizás pudiera salvar la era la fuente de lágrimas sanadoras, aunque eso implicaba salvar a ese bebé también. Sin más remedio y después de pensarlos unos momentos estas sugirió lo que debían hacer.

-Oigan! Porque no vamos a tu fuente Rose, sé que tu gema no está rota pero quizás podría funcionar-Comento Perla a lo que las demás asintieron y pusieron el plan en marcha. Unos minutos después las tres gemas llegaron a la fuente, Garnet coloco con mucho cuidado a Rose dentro de ella y tan solo esperaron unos minutos para ver si el plan sugerido funcionaba. –Crees que funcionara?-Pregunto Perla algo dudosa

-No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que esperar-Respondió Garnet con su habitual tono de voz, aunque por dentro estaba algo preocupada por el bienestar de ambos. Emm…Garnet? Te quería preguntar si…?-, -Si te refieres que si es gema o un humano el hijo de Rose te puedo asegurar que va ser mitad de ambos-Comento Garnet dejando Perla sorprendida por la contestación de su compañera

-Tu igual sabias de todo lo que iba ocurrir con respecto a Rose?- Pregunto Perla una vez más. Lo único que te puedo decir es que va ser un gran ser humano y por si igual tienes alguna duda sobre si hembra o macho, el será macho-Respondió Garnet dejando aún más sorprendida a Perla

Durante de tan solo unos segundos ninguna de las dos se inmutaba a decir algo pues lo único que querían era que su líder se recupera satisfactoriamente. Estar ahí sin hacer o decir nada se vuelto algo incómodo para Perla, pero afortunadamente eso termino cuando vio salir a Rose de la fuente con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-Oh mis gemas, me alegro que todo haya terminado ya regre…-Pero su habla fue interrumpida cuando de repentinamente sintió un pequeño dolor en su vientre. –Rose te encuentras bien? Pregunto Perla algo asustada mientras la tomaba del brazo para evita que se cayera (o al menos eso pensaba ella). –Si eso que…jamás había sentido esto- Respondió Rose un poco sorprendida

-Pero porque sentiste ese…emm dolor?-Añadió la gema de fusión mientras le tocaba con una mano el vientre de su líder. –Al parecer él bebé está pateando, Greg me menciono que cuando una mujer humana llega a los seis meses el bebé puede sentir lo que hay en el exterior e incluso también puede hacer estos pequeños movimientos-Comento Rose

Al escuchar aquello tanto Garnet como Perla estaban asombradas por lo que había comentado su líder, sin embargo al no creer mucho Perla decidió tocarle el vientre. Unos segundos más esta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pues jamás había sentido esa sensación en sus manos. –Es impresionante, va ser un bebé muy fuerte-Comento Perla mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca. –Lo sentiste?-Pregunto Garnet algo dudosa de lo que había dicho Perla, -Si, es una experiencia tan maravillosa sentir ese pequeño golpe.

' _Era algo tan maravillosos sentir esa sensación, nunca pensé que eso me llenara de tanta alegría y felicidad, aunque…aún estoy algo molesta con ese bebé pues me va a arrebatar a la gema que más amo en este planeta'._

 _Cuando las tres regresamos al templo Rose decidió contarle a Amatista que al nacer el bebé ella tendría que renunciar a su forma física. Esta quedo pasmada y sin decir alguna palabra salió corriendo hacia su habitación, Rose quiso detenerla pero Garnet le aconsejo que era mejor que ella estuviera sola y que tarde o temprano recapacitaría._

 _Las semanas pasaban rápidamente y Amatista seguía sin salir de su habitación. Realmente estaba algo preocupada por ella, es más temía que fuera cometer una locura pero sin embargo comprendía su dolor pues ambas sabíamos que dentro de unos mese perderíamos a la persona que más nos importa en te planeta._

 _Unos día más tarde Amatista decidió salir de su habitación y buscar a Rose para pasar los últimos meses que le quedaban al lado de ella, pues esta quería a Rose como si fuera su verdadera madre; a lo que ese humano no quedo le quedaba de otra de respetar dicha decisión._

 _Aquel día había llegado y la única persona que se encontraba en la habitación de Rose era ese estúpido humano llamado Greg, ¿Por qué el y no nosotros? En estos momentos me sentía tan furiosa que lo único que quería era golpearlo hasta…no, no debo de pensar en esas cosas tan horribles. Garnet al ver mi rostro se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro y me dijo: Tranquila todo estará bien. ¿Acaso ella pedía que me tranquilizara? Pero como rayos podía pedirme eso cuando ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar con Rose y así quiere que esté tranquila._

 _Minutos más tarde la puerta de su habitación se abrió y de ella salió ese humano a lo que algo nervioso nos llamó y dijo que Rose quería vernos a los cuatro._

 _Las tres asentimos o quiero decir las cuatro asentimos y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta para entrar a dicha habitación. Una vez ahí Rose nos hizo jurar dos cosas las cuales eran: Primero: que siguiéramos siendo las protectoras de la tierra y el segundo: era que cuidemos de su hijo y que lo entremos como debía para que en un futuro sea un líder igual que ella._

 _Antes esta última petición ninguna de las cuatro quería jurar o al menos al principio hasta que Ruby y zafiro dijeron al unísono lo juramos; pero como se atrevían hacer eso. Sin más remedio tanto Amatista como yo juramos que lo protegeríamos y lo entrenaríamos cuando él sea mayor._

 _De repente la gema de Rose comenzó a parpadear dando señal que él bebé estaba a punto de nacer; las cuatro nos despedimos de ella cuando una luz nos cegó a todos los presentes a lo que solo se podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé, después de que aquella luz se desvaneciera, en el lugar que se encontraba Rose en su lugar había un bebé completamente desnudo._

Aquel bebé tenía muy poco cabello pero aun así ese poco se podía ver claramente que su color seria castaño, su piel era blanca y algo rosadita pero lo que más se sorprendieron a ver de él era su gema que se encontraba en la mismo lugar donde Rose la tenía.

Ninguna de las cuatro quería tocar al bebé pues le echaban la culpa que por él Rose se había ido.

Minutos más tarde todos los presentes salieron de la habitación; Amatista que había salido llorando de ahí, se dirigió sin decir ni una palabra a su habitación. Las únicas que quedaban eran Garnet y Perla, ambas se miraron y voltearon a ver al hombre que tenía en brazos al bebé recién nacido.

-Por lo que veo ninguna de las tres quiere a mi hijo- dijo Greg con algo de enojo. -Bien, pues entonces me iré de ciudad playa- dicho esto el tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su camioneta y conducir muy lejos de aquel lugar.

Las gemas presentes no dijeron ninguna palabra al respecto pero sabían que tarde o temprano el regresaría aunque en el fondo sabían estaban cometiendo un grava error al no darle una oportunidad al hijo de su líder.

* * *

 **y Bien? que tal les parecio?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y según yo cada cap lo iba hacer de 1500 palabras pero creo que me pase; me inspire de más xD**

 **Bueno dejen sus Reviews ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Como dije en el cap anterior acepto criticas constructivas, tomatasos, zapatasos vituales etc. etc.**

 **Olvidaba decirles que proximamente abrire una cuenta de facebook donde ahi publicare los horarios que subire cada cap, ya se de este y de otro que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Hay madre :O creo que ya es muy tarde asi que nos vemos hasta le proxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece  
**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la partida de Greg y del pequeño bebé recién nacido; y en el templo donde se encontraban las gemas no era la excepción; sin embargo las tres gemas restantes aun no sentían muy bien emocionalmente pues desde la partida de su líder muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellas.

En el caso de Amatista se había vuelto más rebelde siendo una persona desordena e inclusive hubo un tiempo en que peleo a muerte con Perla y pocos días después huyo del templo sin dejar rastro alguno.

En Perla y siendo la más afectada en todo este asunto, ella prefirió encerrase en su habitación para descargar todo este dolor que embargaba desde la partida de su amada. No obstante desde aquella pelea que tuvo con Amatista tuvo un cambio muy radical en su comportamiento pues ahora tenía una pequeña obsesión hacia el orden y la limpieza.

Y por último en el caso Garnet la nueva líder de las Crystal Gems, se había convertido en una persona fría, ya casi no mostraba sus emociones y lo único que prefería estar meditando en su habitación o salir a algunas misiones en solitario.

Meses después Amatista regreso pidiéndole disculpas a Perla a la que esta las acepto sin ningún remordiendo o rencor hacia ella. Amatista les platico a sus compañeras que porque no intentaban buscar a Greg a lo que las otras dos respondieron que no era necesario hacerlo.

 _Aun me duele no tenerte, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde tu partida, a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo se llamara tu hijo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se parecerá a ti? Esa y muchas preguntas más surgen de mi mente; por lado quisiera conocerlo y saber cómo es pero por otro aun le guardo rencor porque gracias a él te perdí a ti mi amada._

 _Un día, Amatista y yo nos encontrábamos en una misión algo peligrosa, aquella gema con la que nos enfrentábamos era muy fuerte y las dos no podíamos con ella. –Necesitamos a Garnet- me dijo Amatista algo cansada, yo solo la mire y le asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí directo a al portal para ir a buscarla._

 _Ella se encontraba en la playa mirando hacia el océano, tenía una mirada fija en el ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Pensé en ese momento. Al acercarme un poco a ella para preguntarle que hacia ahí ella se volteó y me dijo: -Tenemos que encontrar a ese bebé-Yo me sorprendí por lo que había dicho ¿Eso era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué quería encontrar a ese bebé humano tan repentinamente?; ese pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, al darse cuenta de eso ella continuo hablando –Utilice mi visión futura y vi varios acontecimientos que le puede ocurrir a ese bebé. Una de ellas es que él no podía controlar los poderes gema y él…moría._

 _Yo quede totalmente en shock por lo que había mencionado Garnet. Si eso pasaba jamás me perdonaría que el hijo de Rose muriera y todo por mi estúpido egoísmo. Pero por otro lado quería que el muriera pues él me a rebato a su madre._

 _Al parecer Garnet sabía cuál iba hacer mi respuesta después de todo a lo que ella me miro y me dijo: -No puedo creer que no tengas corazón Perla, nunca creí que fueras así- Aquello hizo que me enfureciera es como si hubieran prendido una llama dentro de mí. –Claro lo dices porque como tú no perdiste a la persona la cual amabas, por eso no te sientes así- le respondí furiosa._

 _Ella no dijo nada y solo me abrazo y me susurro: -Yo sé cómo te sientes pero eso quiere decir que dejemos morir a un bebé inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada, te cuerdo que Rose hizo que juramos delante de ella y las cuatro prometimos que lo haríamos pero no hemos cumplido todo lo que nos pidió._

 _Ella tenía razón…no hemos cumplido todo lo que juramos, es más si ella estuviera viva nos pondría un castigo por desobedecer._

 _Minutos más tarde Amatista regreso hecha una furia diciendo en porque la habían dejado sola con aquella gema corrupta. Garnet le platico acerca del posible futuro que ella vio sobre el hijo de Rose; inmediatamente ella estuvo de acuerdo de buscar a Greg cuanto antes._

 _Las tres estuvimos de acuerdo de que deberíamos de entrenar al bebé cuando tuviera una edad determinada, claro siempre y cuando Greg estuviera de acuerdo. Pero solo existía un problema por la cual no impedía iniciar con nuestra búsqueda y esa era ¿Dónde podrían estar?_

 _Buscamos por toda ciudad playa pero por desgracia nadie conocía a Greg; pasaron semas e inclusive hasta meses y aun no podíamos dar con su paradero, es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado a ambos. Según Garnet el tiempo se nos acaba, ¿Dónde rayos podrán estar?._

 _Solamente nos quedaba una ciudad en la que no habíamos buscado y era la ciudad de Lazy blayde. Esa ciudad se encontraba muy lejos de ciudad playa ya que a diferencia de esta era mucho más grande y más bonita._

 _Amatista sugirió que para ganar más terreno deberíamos de separarnos a lo Garnet y yo asentimos y nos separamos. Yo mantenía los ojos bien abiertos para ver si había alguna señal de Greg pero desafortunadamente no había nada hasta que…_

-Oh! Lo siento señora, debía haberme fijado en por donde iba- dijo aquella mujer de tez morena, -No se preocupe la culpa fue mía por estar metida en mis pensamientos- respondió Perla mientras sonreía de una manera algo forzada. –Disculpe el atrevimiento de preguntarle pero de casualidad no ha visto un niño que tiene el cabello lacio de color negro- Pregunto la mujer con expresión algo asustada.

Perla al darse cuenta de su expresión se imaginó que era una madre que había perdido a su hijo y tenía miedo que algo malo le fuese a pasar. Esta no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados y le respondió: -Si quiere puede le puedo ayudar a buscarlo. Al escuchar aquello la mujer se sorprendió y al principio dudo un poco de su buena voluntad, pero después de unos minutos de pensarlo acepto y ambas decidieron ir en busca de aquel niño.

-Y dígame cuantos años tiene su hijo? –Pregunto Perla tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que había entre las dos. –Oh! Lo siento pero ese niño no es mi hijo, tan solo lo estoy cuidando, soy su niñera pero según lo por que me ha dicho su padre él tiene tres años- Respondió la mujer.

Después de un rato de búsqueda la mujer comenzaba a entrar en pánico por no haber encontrado a niño.

-Y ahora que voy hacer, el padre del niño me va a matar-Comento la mujer muy asustada. Perla le sugirió a la mujer que sentaran un rato en el parque que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros. Al llegar ahí la mujer se puso a llorar. Cuando de repente vio una mujer purpura cargando al bebé que daba por perdido.

-Hey! Perla mira que me encontré, nos lo podemos quedar? Pregunto Amatista en tono de burla. –OH POR DIOS! Albert que bueno que te encontraron, ya me tenías preocupada. Chicas como les puedo pagar por esto que hicieron-Pregunto la mujer muy feliz. –Pues si usted gusta nos podría pagar con comida- Sugirió la gema purpura.

-Amatista cállate- la regaño Perla a lo que esta solo se cruzó de brazos y se alejó unos metros. –Disculpe el comportamiento de mi compañera es que…-pero en ese entonces Perla fue interrumpida por la mujer quien le dijo. –Ustedes son gema verdad?- Pregunto la mujer a lo que Perla y Amatista quedaron muy sorprendidas por lo que había dicho la mujer.

-Como sabe usted acerca de las gemas? –Pregunto Perla a la mujer a lo que esta respondió y le dijo: -Hace un par de meses yo cuide a un niño que tenía incrustada una gema donde debía estar su ombligo, aquel niño tiene el cabello rizado de color castaño. Su padre me dijo que al nacer su madre cedió su forma física cosa que al principio creí algo ilógico y raro pues que yo sepa las gemas no pueden tener hijos. Pero una vez mis padres me contaron que ellos convivieron con unas gemas muy buenas, no recuerdo sus nombres pero eran muy buenas tanto que dieron sus vidas con tal de salvarlos a ambos.

Tanto Perla como Amatista se sorprendieron al escuchar el pequeño relato de la mujer e inmediatamente le preguntaron donde vivían. Ella al darle la dirección de la casa, rápidamente Amatista busco a Garnet para comentarle de lo que les había contado aquella mujer.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa donde residía Greg, donde al parecer era una casa algo grande con un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera de la casa junto con un enrejado en ella.

-Creen que se aquí?- Pregunto Amatista algo dudosa. –No lo sé pero quitamos nada con averiguarlo.- Respondió Garnet mientras tocaba el timbre. Tan solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que toco el timbre cuando repentinamente salió una mujer muy guapa con un bebé en brazos. Las tres gemas se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer a lo que pensaron que Greg ya había formado otra familia con alguien más.

-Emm disculpen a quien buscan? –Pregunto la mujer de tez blanca, sin embargo ninguna de las tres había salido de su asombro a lo que Amatista opto por responder la pregunta que les habían hecho. –Aquí vive Greg Universe?. –Quien lo busca? Pregunto la mujer. A lo que Perla intervino y respondió: -Se encuentra o no?

Pero en ese entonces un niño con el cabello rizado de color negro salió corriendo de a casa en dirección a las rejas. Amatista al notarlo se puso a jugar con el pero en realidad lo que quería ver era si tenía la gema incrustada, pero desafortunadamente la mujer se interpuso y llamo a otra persona para que llevaran al niño.

-Oiga no le iba a hacer nada malo- dijo Amatista algo furiosa, a lo que la mujer respondió: no voy a permitir que gente extraña como ustedes le hagan daño al pequeño Erick

De repente de un momento a otro había iniciado una discusión cuando de repente se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde el interior de la casa –Sara me puedes decir que ocu...? pero aquel hombre no pudo terminar la frase pues estaba sorprendido al ver a las gemas paradas en la puerta de su "casa".

-Greg quienes son ella?- Pregunto Sara molesta, -Greg porque te quedas callado- Insistía la mujer pero no había respuesta alguna por parte del hombre.

-Así que ya te olvidaste de Rose y ya tienes a otra mujer- Comento Perla a lo que Greg se asombró y les dijo: -Ella es mi hermana y ustedes están en la casa de mis padres y lo más importante a que vinieron?- Pregunto Greg algo molesto

Las tres gemas no podían articular ninguna palabra en ese instante, sin embargo Garnet no le quedó más remedio que hablar y le dijo: -Hemos venido hablar contigo sobre el bebé, tenemos que informarte algo sumamente importante-. Greg no estaba seguro si escucharla o no pero conociendo el poder que tenía Garnet entonces debía ser de suma importancia. –Bien las escucho- Comento él hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Pero primero queremos ver al bebé- dijo Perla a lo que Greg le respondió: –Por lo que veo ya no odias a mi hijo como antes lo hacías verdad

Dicho esto Perla estaba tan avergonzada por su comportamiento de hace años que no tenía derecho a contestar lo que él había dicho. –Solo queremos ver al bebé. –Comento Amatista a lo que Greg llamo al pequeño. –Steven unas personas quieren conocerte-. Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando salió un pequeño niño de aproximadamente unos cuatro años con el cabello rizado color castaño y tras él salió el mismo niño de la primera vez. Greg abrió la reja y les permitió que tocaran al pequeño.

Al principio él tenía miedo de acercarse a ellas, así que Amatista fue la que decidió de dar el primer paso y acerco a él. –Hola mi nombre es Amatista cual es el tuyo? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Este aun temeroso decidió esconderse detrás de su padre a lo que este se agacho y le dijo: -No temas ellas no te harán daño son amigas de tu madre, son de las que te conte recuerdas-.

Este al tener un poco más de confianza hacia ellas se acercó y se presentó diciendo su nombre completo: -Mi nombre es Steven Quarzo Universe-. Perla decidió acercarse a él y lo cargo. Una vez que lo tenía en sus brazos le levanto su pequeña playera y se dio cuenta que efectivamente ese era él que tanto habían estado buscando.

En ese momento una pequeña luz rosa las rodea a las tres, Perla estaba asombrada por lo ocurrido y sin más remedio bajo al pequeño y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le susurró al oído –Perdóname-Poniéndose llorar demostrando que estaba muy arrepentida por sus anteriores actos del pasado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, Pues a pesar de que me siento mal pues me anime a escribirlo.**

 **Me siento super mal que hasta de lo mismo no fui a la escuela :(**

 **Gracias Por sus Reviews eso me ha motivado a seguir con esta gran historia :D**

 **Posiblemente el cap cuatro sea el final definitivo o no se si agregarle dos caps más con un final alternativo de que hubiera pasado si las gemas no hueran buscado a Greg, si les parece la idea dejen sus Reviews.**

 **Bien nos vemos hasta el proximo Cap :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola y Bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo que de: El dia que llegaste :)  
**

 **Lamento la demora pero he estado algo ocupada pero no se preocupen porque planeo recompensarlos  
**

 **con algo que yo se que las va gustar (o al menos eso creo)**

 **Bien los dejo para que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **-Advertencia: este cap contiene pequeños Spoilers. -**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

 _Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando decidimos ir a buscar al pequeño Steven hasta la ciudad de Lazy Blade. Estoy tan sorprendida de cuanto ha crecido y conforme va pasando el tiempo se va pareciendo más a Rose; aunque, sigo sin entender porque tiene que comer, es decir, las gemas no tenemos la necesidad de comer o dormir pero él si lo hace; quizás, su mitad humana lo necesita o simplemente no hay explicación alguna ante esto._

 _Aún recuerdo cuando Greg no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que entrenáramos al pequeño Steven para que este aprendiera a controlar sus poderes gema, puesto que según él temía que fuéramos a vengarnos; ya que por su "culpa" Rose se había ido. Pero, conforme al paso de los meses este se dio cuenta que nunca le haríamos algún daño; cuando ni siquiera él era culpable de lo que había pasado._

 _Pero ese entonces había un pequeño detalle, el cual era que ambos se encontraba viviendo muy lejos de Ciudad playa y para nosotras nos era difícil ir hasta haya todos los días hasta aquel lugar. Gracias a que este comprendió aquel detalle (es decir se compadeció de nosotras) y decidió volver a Ciudad playa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semanas más tarde…

Greg se estaciono al otro lado del cerco que separaba parte de la playa con el templo. Al bajar de la camioneta este le dijo al pequeño Steven que no saliera por ningún momento de la camioneta, pues si lo hacia algunos sujetos malos se lo llevarían y jamás volvería a verlo a él ni a las gemas.

Mientras, este caminaba rumbo al templo; el pequeño niño se encontraba muy entretenido haciendo un dibujo de él mismo con su mamá. Estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo que ni siquiera noto cuando un sujeto extraño entro en la camioneta de su papá…

-Greg ya te dijimos que no es adecuado que un niño viva en una camioneta-comento Perla, -Lo se chicas pero donde quieren que viva con mi hijo. No tengo trabajo ni mucho menos una casa propia, el único lugar donde puedo ir es a la casa de mis padres pero ustedes no pueden estar yendo todos los días para entrenar a Steven- Respondió Greg mientras se rascaba la cabeza y pensaba en una posible solución.

-Te entendemos Greg que por el momento no tienes trabajo pero tiene que ver alguna manera de solucionar esto- Concluyo Perla. –Oigan lo tengo, que tal si construimos una casa aquí en el templo y así Greg no tendría problema alguno- Propuso Amatista con una gran sonrisa. –Tu qué opinas Garnet con la idea que dio Amatista, emm…Garnet?- Pregunto Perla a lo que la gema de fusión ni si quiera respondió.

-Supongo que ese es un no- Dijo la gema purpura algo desanimada, pero en ese entonces Garnet salió del templo algo apresurada y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el cerco, estos al notar su reacción y hacia donde se dirigía decidieron seguirla. –Greg donde dejaste a Steven?- Pregunto está a lo que este se percató que la camioneta no estaba donde la dejo. –Donde está mi camioneta?, ahí se encontraba Steven-Dijo el hombre muy asustado, puesto que temía que le fueran hacer algo al pequeño niño.

La que comenzaba a entrar en pánico era Perla, pues al igual que Greg, esta temía le fuesen hacer algo al pequeño. A lo que Amatista al notar su comportamiento abrazo a la gema de tez blanca para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-A caso olvidaste quitar las llaves de nuevo?- Pregunto Amatista algo enfadada. –Sí, y ahora tanto la camioneta como mi hijo han sido robados y todo es mi culpa. –Sollozaba un Greg muy alterado. –Pero como se te ocurre dejar las llaves dentro de la camioneta animal- Grito Perla muy furiosa, mientras le daba golpes en su pecho. –¡Basta!, no solucionaremos nada con estar peleando entre nosotros; tenemos que rastrear esa camioneta antes de que le hagan daño a Steven- dijo Garnet con una voz molesta, pero en su rostro no reflejaba algún signo dicha molestia.

-Pero como la rastrearemos? –Pregunto Amatista. –Perla, necesito que te transformes en algún ave voladora para ubicar la camioneta. En cuanto a ti Amatista transfórmate en un animal canino-Ordeno Garnet, por lo que las dos gemas asintieron e hicieron lo que lo les pido.

Una hora más tarde; Garnet, que se encontraba en posición de loto sobre la arena intentaba ver (por medio de su visión futura) donde podría estar la camioneta o al menos eso creía ella. En su rostro se podía reflejar una expresión de enojo y frustración, sin embargo, esta no podía cuál era su ubicación ya que por alguna extraña razón había una interferencia que no le permitían utilizar sus poderes; -pero, ¿A qué se debía esa extraña interferencia?-Se preguntaba está en su interior.

Pasaban las horas y ninguna de las dos gemas había regresado y para colmo Greg también se había marchado tratando de encontrar a su hijo. Garnet, se encontraba muy preocupada pues temía que no hayan podido encontrar la camioneta, cuando repentinamente una grulla de plumaje blanco bajo del cielo dirigiéndose hacia la gema de fusión. Al estar a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ella; esta cambio de forma a una más humanoide revelando así a una Perla con una expresión de tristeza y decepción en su rostro.

-Gar-net, no pude encontrar la camioneta, hemos perdido al pequeño Steven, a mi Steven-decía Perla mientras hacía todo lo posible por no romper en llanto; sin embargo sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. Al no poder más esta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, por lo que la gema de tez rojiza lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era darle un fuerte abrazo, aun sin romperlo esta le dijo en forma de susurro:-Tranquila Perla todo estará bien, lo encontraremos-.

Pero en ese entonces (aun convertida en un perro) Amatista corría a toda velocidad para informarles a las otras dos gemas lo que había encontrado interrumpiendo el abrazo que tenían estas dos. –Chi-cas, Chicas que creen-Dijo la gema purpura mientras respiraba agitadamente. –¿Qué?-dijeron ambas gemas al unísono, por lo que Amatista comenzó a reír incontrolablemente mientras intentaba continuar-Encontré la camioneta y Greg le esta dando un rotunda paliza a ese sujeto.

-Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Amatista, como se te ocurre decir que Greg está golpeando a ese "sujeto" si ni siquiera tiene la suficiente fuerza como empujar su camioneta por si solo-dijo Perla en tono de burla y a la vez con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. –Es verdad y para demostrarles de que les digo la verdad quiero que ambas me sigan- Decía Amatista mientras con sus patas delanteras hacia señal de la siguieran. Tanto Perla como Garnet se miraron y sin más remedio se transformaron en perros al igual que Amatista.

Minutos más tarde…

Al llegar al lugar indicado; estas se dieron cuenta que no había nadie, por lo que dedujeron que posiblemente Greg había sido herido por el sujeto y que posiblemente también había sido raptado.

-¿Dónde están?, dijiste que se encontraban en este lugar- dijo Perla demasiado alterada. –No lo sé, cuando llegue hace rato se encontraban aquí- Respondió Amatista. –Posiblemente Greg haya regresado al templo- Comento la gema de tez rojiza.

Amatista no muy convencida de ello comenzó a olfatear por el lugar para saber hacia qué rumbo se habría ido la camioneta. Una vez que esta había logrado localizar dicho aroma; esta les hizo una señal a las otras dos gemas para que la siguieran y sin más remedio para ambas salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, las gemas se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos que encontraban situados muy cerca de la camioneta. Amatista, quien planeaba acercarse a la camioneta, no pudo hacerlo pues aquel sujeto había salido de ella; sin embargo, este tenía colgando al pequeño Steven en sus brazos puesto que al parecer este estaba inconsciente o al menos eso pensaban ellas.

-Ese estúpido tiene a nuestro pequeño hombrecito-dijo Amatista mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes caninos y a la vez gruñía. –Como le haremos para acercarnos hasta ahí?-Pregunto Perla algo preocupada. –Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es esperar hasta que el sujeto se duerma y entonces…-Pero esta no pudo continuar lo que decía; ya que esta se percató que Amatista ya no estaba junto a ellas. –Garnet mira- le dijo Perla, la cual estaba apuntando con una de sus patas delanteras.

Garnet al levantar la mirada vio que Amatista le estaba mordiéndole el trasero al hombre mientras este intentaba quitársela de encima pero podía. Sin más remedio ambas se encogieron de "hombros" y salieron de su escondite para ayudar a la chica purpura.

Otros minutos más tarde…

El sujeto se encontraba sentando en el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras que Perla lo ataba con los mismos cables con los que Greg estaba atado.

Después de que Perla termino de atarlo ahora era turno de Amatista la cual un trapo que encontró en la camioneta esta lo utilizo para amordazado y así no dijera ni una palabra. –Así es como debiste haber estado desde el principio- le dijo Amatista dándole un leve golpecito en la mejilla. –Amatista eso que hiciste estuvo mal, debiste haber esperado a que hubiéramos formulado algún plan – le dijo Garnet regañándola por lo que esta no le quedó más remedio que bajar la cabeza.

-Tranquila Garnet no tienes por qué regañarla; después de todo no fue mala idea de Amatista haber hecho eso, de no ser así ese hombre se les hubiera escapado- Comentó Greg, al escuchar aquello esta se sonrojo un poco por lo que pudo atinar a responder: -Emm…descuida no tienes que agradecer.

-Pero lo más importante es que ya tenemos devuelta a nuestro pequeño- añadió Perla muy feliz. –Y que haremos con este idiota- Pregunto Amatista señalando al sujeto atado. –Creo que tengo una idea- Respondió Greg con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

En la agencia policiaca de Ciudad playa, en su interior se hallaban dos policías que al parecer se encontraba "platicando" muy a gusto; cuando repentinamente un policía de tez purpura entro al interior de la agencia.

Este policía llevaba en su hombro a un hombre atado y amordazado por lo que los dos policías se sorprendieron y antes de que alguno de ellos le preguntara algo el policía purpura les dijo: -Este sujeto intento robar una camioneta que tenía en su interior a un pequeño niño. Así que sin más que decir esta inmediatamente le entrego a uno de los policías al hombre por lo que estos no dudaron ni un minuto en arrestarlo.

Cuando esta ya había cumplido con su deber se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso hasta la entrada pero antes de llegar a dicho sitio uno de los policias la tomo del brazo y le pregunto: ¡Hey! Espera un minuto como es que tu solo lo capturaste-, –Tengo mis mañas-Respondió está aún despaldas.

El Policía no dudo en que "este" le haya dicho la verdad así que rápidamente la soltó de su agarra. Antes de irse Amatista volteo a verlos para saber si tenían alguna otra pregunta, pero al ver que ya habría más se volvió a girar con dirección hacia la puerta y siguió su camino hasta salir del lugar.

Cuando todos regresaron al templo; el pequeño Steven se encontraba relatando todo lo acontecido, al terminar su relato las tres gemas lo abrazaron fuertemente y le dijeron que ya todo había pasado y nunca dejarían que aquello volviera a sucedes.

.

.

.

Cinco meses después…

Un hombre de cabellera larga y de color castaño se acercaba a su camioneta, pero de un momento a otro este paro su andar para observar detenidamente a su pequeño hijo la cual se encontraba sentado en el interior de esta; -Me alegro que se encuentre tan feliz a lado de las gemas, si Rose estuviera aquí se pondría muy feliz al ver que ellas no le guardan ningún resentimiento por su partida. –Pensó Greg. –¿Papá?, ¡Papá!- Grito Steven sacando rápidamente a Greg sus pensamientos dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo. –Si Steven que ocurre- le Pregunto Greg por lo que Steven bajo la mirada y le dijo: -Tú crees que a ellas les guste-. Al principio este no entendía a que se refería pero después de unos instantes este recordó que era lo que le estaba hablando. –Claro que si hijo, a ellas les va a fascinar- Le respondió el hombre dándole una cálida Sonrisa, -No debes de tener miedo recuerda se tú mismo, además recuerda que ellas te adoran y mucho. El no muy convencido de lo que le dijo su papá siguió practicando esperando el momento adecuado para que les la sorpresa a ellas.

Horas más tarde, Greg quien se encontraba muy cansado decidió ir a por unas a su camioneta por segunda vez. –¡Uf! hacer una casa no es fácil- Comentó Greg. –Hola Steven- saludo la gema de tez blanca al hijo de su ex líder, -Oh! Qué tal?, han hecho un buen trabajo allá…-dijo Greg mientras le entregaba una botella de agua en la mano. –uhm…gracias…Greg? Tú le entregaste ese instrumento a Steven- Pregunto Perla mientras le entregaba su botella de agua a Amatista, por lo que esta la aplasto con su mano haciendo que el vital líquido mojara su cara para luego comerse la botella.

-No crees que es demasiado joven para que lo toque- Concluyo Perla. –Lo ésta aprendiendo a tocar rápido y quiere enseñarles algo. Steven no querías tocarles lo que inventaste?, recuerda la sorpresa que me dijiste. –le dijo Greg a lo que este se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada. –Vamos lo hiciste para ellas; de verdad estoy emocionado para que se los muestre. No saben lo que les digo - concluyo Greg con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Vamos Steven- le dijo Garnet tratando de animarlo; por lo igual Amatista también lo hizo solo que su manera, junto con Perla. Cuando ya había obtenido suficiente fuerza de voluntad, respiro profundo y comenzó a tocar con su Ukelele.

Si eres un villano y te portas mal

Nosotros 4 te vamos a derrotar

El mal nunca gana, aunque insista

Ganamos la pelea y ahora vamos por pizzas

Somos las Gemas de cristal

El mundo hay que salvar

Y aunque creas que NO

La forma vamos hallar

Por eso la gente

De este mundo…

Cree en…

Granate

Amatista

Y…

Perla

Y

STEVEN

Al concluir su canción las tres gemas se levantaron y corrieron a darle un gran abrazo. –Oh Steven eso fue hermoso- dijo Perla dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Ustedes creen que lo fue- Pregunto aun sintiéndose algo inseguro. –Claro que si amiguito- añadió Amatista alborotándole su cabello. –Eso fue increíble Steven- Comento Garnet a lo que el pequeño niño sonrió y les dijo: -chicas las quiero mucho.

.

.

.

 _Después de que terminamos de construir la casa y de comprar algunos aparatos electrónicos, Steven se mudó a vivir con nosotras, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida aunque algunas veces él se sentía triste y algo abandonado, pues no podíamos jugar con él, debido a las misiones a las que teníamos que ir pero cuando no teníamos pasábamos tiempo de calidad con él._

 _Recuerdo aquel día en que por primera vez invoco su escudo, se veía sorprendido pero a la vez un asustado pues no tenía ni idea de que más hacer, aunque también ese mismo día fue nuestro héroe debido a que él electrocuto a una gema corrupta con su refrigerador de gato galleta haciendo que este quedara al aturdido para así darnos la oportunidad de derrotarlo, dejándonos sorprendidas por la valentía que tenia ya que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una gema corrupta._

 _Aunque honestamente no todo es felicidad y alegría puesto que hace unos meses después de que Steven nos hiciera una fiesta de cumpleaños debido a que le dijimos que teníamos de más de mil años de vida. Por un lado me siento culpable pues yo misma le dije a Garnet que le dijera que ese tipo de fiesta era algo infantil._

 _Él se encontraba tan decepcionado que decidió ir a dar una vuelta a la Ciudad, pero cuando regreso o mejor dicho cuando león lo trajo de vuelta a la playa, este tenía una apariencia como si hubiera envejecido ¿Qué le habría pasado en ese lapso de tiempo? Pero lo que más temía es que este muriera debido a su mitad humana, ya que sabíamos que los humanos a llegar a la etapa del envejecimiento estos morían._

 _Ninguna de las tres sabía cómo regresarlo a la normalidad y cuando más intentábamos hacer algo él envejecía aún más. Garnet quien había creído que lo podía arreglar con violencia, al ver lo que le hacía pensamos que lo iba a lastimar pero por desgracia nada había pasado al contrario había envejecido aún peor._

 _Tanto Amatista como yo le comenzamos a reclamar Garnet en porque se la había ocurrido hacer esa tontería, cuando repentinamente escuchamos una voz que provenía atrás de nosotras; al voltearnos nos sorprendimos a ver a un Steven adulto y ya no el que vimos hace apenas nos minutos atrás._

 _¿Y ahora qué había ocurrido? De nueva cuenta ninguna de las tres sabía que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento Garnet se percató de que su gema lo que le estaba haciendo esos cambios tan repentinos de edad. Ahora entiendo todo, su gema respondía a su estado mental ya sea si pensaba como un adulto este se transformaba como uno._

 _Las tres le dijimos que dejara de sentirse como un viejo, que él debía de sentirse aun como un niño y que ocasionalmente fuera un poco fastidioso. Cuando por fin comprendió que todo lo que le dijimos este regreso a la normalidad o al menos eso parecía pues regreso a la misma apariencia que tenía a los cinco años._

 _Al ver que por fin el peligro ya había pasado corrimos a darle un abrazo a lo que Garnet le dijo que el detalle de sus piernas lo iban a arreglar luego, así que sin más que decir esta le dio pequeño beso en la frente acompañado de un te quiero._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: La letra cursiva es la manera en que Perla esta redactando la historia. La letra normal es el narrador.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE SPOILERS.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 5

 _Que rápido han pasado los meses desde aquel incidente que tuvo Steven. Todo este tiempo había sido de paz y armonía, bueno no mucha paz que digamos pues a veces teníamos que ir a algunas misiones para capturar a alguna gema corrupta._

 _Hasta que un día, Steven se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su amiga Connie y una vez que termino su llamada este me pido ayuda para formar una escuela. No sabía ni siquiera como comenzar una pero, supongo que sería interesante para él aprender más sobre las gemas, así que le entregue un espejo donde el cual le explique que este tenía muchísima información que quizás podría llegarle hacer útil en un futuro._

 _La noche ya había caído y Steven no había regresado, al principio pensé que posiblemente se encontraba ayudando a Greg en el auto lavado pero en realidad no era así. Cuando este regreso se estaba riendo de algo que había visto en el espejo que le di._

 _Cuando le pedí que me enseñara de qué se trataba este nos dijo que ella nos tenía miedo. ¿Un espejo teniendo miedo? ¿De nosotras? Pero como era eso posible. Algo extrañada, Garnet se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a Steven la cual le pidió que le entregara el espejo para que pudiera examinarlo. Sin embargo, este le respondió que no pues ella le había dicho que le iban hacer daño._

 _Garnet aun insistiéndole a que se lo entregara intento quitárselo por la fuerza pero esta fue abofeteada por Steven ocasionándole que sus lentes se cayeran. Steven demasiado asustado por la expresión de su rostro salió corriendo de la casa, Garnet aun molesta recogió sus lentes y nos ordenó a Amatista y a mí que lo trajéramos de inmediato._

 _Acaso como podía ser esto posible, que tan solo un simple espejo estuviera ocasionando tantos problemas, pensé en ese momento mientras seguía buscando a Steven. Después de un rato Amatista transformada en un halcón nos dijo que Steven había encontrado a una gema. ¿Qué? A caso sería la gema que se encontraba incrustada en el espejo, si era así como es que fue a parar ahí._

 _Cuando llegamos al lugar indicado Steven se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de esa gema la cual esta tenía la mano extendida; ¿que pretendía? acaso su plan era llevarse a Steven para después nunca volver. Si era eso nunca lo iba a permitir y para ello tendría que pasar por mi fría gema muerta._

 _Esta al notar nuestra presencia nos atacó con una mano hecha de agua aplastando solamente a Garnet. Después de aquel ataque le dijo algunas palabras a Steven y se fue dejándolo al pensativo al respecto._

 _A la mañana siguiente Steven se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde lo estaba esperando para que le hiciera el desayuno. En su rostro se podría reflejar seriedad y algo de tristeza, yo le quise preguntar porque estaba de esa manera, pero en ese entonces vi a Greg ya Connie parados en frente a la puerta la cual ambos tenían expresiones de angustia en sus rostros._

 _Estos al comentarnos lo que estaba sucediendo salimos de la casa en dirección hacia la playa; al llegar ahí nos encontramos con el alcalde de la ciudad la cual nos pedía una explicación de porque el mar había desaparecido._

 _Al no saber que responder esté se puso a lloriquear diciendo cosas absurdas; aunque muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente quien había sido la culpable de todo esto. Cuando regresamos al interior de la casa-templo, Garnet comento que nosotros nos encargaríamos de esta situación por lo que Steven respondió con un no, que si él creo todo este embrollo él debía de repararlo por su cuenta._

 _Eso era tan valiente de su parte, como tan solo siendo un niño se dispondría a ir a una "aventura" tan peligrosa. Pensé en ese momento_

 _Greg al escuchar lo que había dicho su hijo le dijo que él no iba a permitir fuera solo para arreglar este "problema" por lo que le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo que iría con él. Steven intento detener a su padre pero afortunadamente está estuvo de acuerdo con Greg y le dijo que también iria con ellos._

 _Amatista le pregunto a Garnet que era lo que pensaba a respecto a lo que esta solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo que jamás lo dejaría solo y ya no estaba castigado haciendo que Steven sonriera un poco ante esta declaración._

 _Horas más tarde, desde lo lejos se podía ver una gigantesca torre de agua la cual aparentemente terminaba hasta el cielo, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer? ¿A caso quería matar a todos los humanos de sed? En realidad ni yo misma sabía la respuesta pero lo que si sabía es que la íbamos detener cuanto antes._

 _Steven intento hacerla entrar en razón pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna al instante. Tan solo habían pasado unos breves momento y está le respondió a Steven diciendo que nosotras éramos una gemas malas y que no debíamos luchar a favor de ese planeta. Al terminar de hablar está creo 4 clones de agua de nosotros mismos; por lo que primero la clon de agua había iniciado la pelea dándole un golpe a Garnet enviándola al lejos de nosotros. Aunque desgraciadamente la pelea no estaba resultado favorable para nosotras._

 _Muy a lo lejos pude ver que el clon de Steven lo había atrapado junto con Connie creando una burbuja para tratar de ahogarlos; quise ir a su rescate pero mi clon o mejor dicho mis clones me lo impidieron, fue cuando por segunda vez sentí lo que era la impotencia._

Mientras tanto, Steven y Connie aún seguían luchando para tratar de liberarse de aquel clon de agua pero en ese entonces detrás de esté apareció Greg con su camioneta la cual arrollo al clon desvaneciéndose al instante dejando libres a ambos niños. Cuando finalmente estos creyeron que ya todo había terminado, todos los clones se habían regenerado atacando nuevamente a sus respectivos contrincantes. El clon de Steven se encontraba furioso por lo que con un solo movimiento tomo la camioneta de Greg y la aventó lejos del lugar, dejando la un poco destrozada.

Greg quien salió de su camioneta algo aturdido por el impacto espero pacientemente el ataque del clon de su hijo le había mandado, pero por fortuna Steven llego a tiempo y rápidamente invoco su escudo haciendo que todos los clones desaparecieran al instante. Steven decidido, se dirigió hacia la torre de agua y le pedio a la gema de agua lo subiera hasta arriba pues quería hablar con ella.

 _Como había sido eso posible que con tan solo activar su escudo nuestros clones se desvanecieron al instante. A caso el escudo tendría algún efecto que los hacia desaparecer o a que se debía._

 _Tan solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundo y ya me encontraba algo nerviosa, pues temía que esa tal Lapislázuli fuera a lastimarlo y yo no estuviera ahí para protegerlo._

 _Los minutos parecían horas y aun no sabíamos nada de Steven, ¿que podrán estar haciendo haya arriba? Mientras mi cabeza divagaba haciendo preguntas absurdas no me había percatado que aquella torre de agua comenzaba desmoronarse. En esos momentos lo que más preocupaba era por Steven pero gracias a Connie y a León lograron rescatarlo justo a tiempo._

 _Al llegar a la orilla por medio del escudo burbuja de Steven todos los habitantes de la ciudad se encontraban ahí reunidos esperándolo con una enorme sonrisa y aclamando su nombre agradeciéndole por lo que había hecho._

 _Tan solo tres meses habían pasado y cuando creímos las cosas volverían a ser normales estábamos muy equivocadas. Por desgracia hace apenas unas semanas atrás descubrimos que una gema del Homeworld llamada Peridot (o al menos ese nombre nos mencionó Steven) había mandado unos extraños robots para arreglar el portal galáctico. No quería que de nuevo hubiese una guerra en este planeta y mucho menos no ahora que no teníamos a Rose._

 _Y ahora ¿qué era lo que buscaban? A caso no tenían suficiente con los otros planetas que ya habían conquistado. Sin embargo con tan solo el simple hecho de pensar de que alguna de las Diamond viniera a la tierra me aterraba; además que podíamos hacer tan solo 3 gemas y un mitad humano…ese sería nuestro fin._

 _Las semanas seguían pasando y aún no había señales de algo anormal que estuviera ocurriendo. Por desgracia cante victoria demasiado pronto pues Garnet nos avisó a Amatista y a mí que había visto algo debajo del mar como una especie de robot gigante. Sin más remedio acudimos a detenerlo y así estuvimos toda la semana hasta que a Steven se le ocurrió una idea. Al contarnos dicha idea no estábamos del todo de segura de que funcionaria pero al menos no quitamos nada con intentarlo._

 _Así que sin más que decir, todas nos subimos encima del robot lo cual esté se dirigía hacia la plataforma; una vez ahí nos dimos cuenta que nos había llevado al kindergarden, ¿Por qué nos había llevado ahí? Me pregunte a mí misma mientras este seguía caminando sin ninguna dirección aparente._

 _De un momento a otro este se detuvo en seco y por medio de un láser abrió un hueco en la tierra la cual rápidamente esté se transformó en una especie de elevador; por lo que al verlo Steven decidió bajar junto el para así investigar a donde se dirigía, así sin más remedio nosotras también bajamos para que este no se metiera en algún problema._

 _Al bajar pudimos observar que aquel lugar era como una especie de laboratorio o algo así. No obstante aquel robot había cambiado repentinamente de tamaño por lo que se dirigió a un panel en forma de mano donde inmediatamente activo una pantalla mostrando en ella a la misma gema vista semanas atrás._

 _En lo que Garnet nos decía un plan para interrogar a dicha gema; a Steven se le había ocurrido una idea mejor; por lo que después de unos minutos nos percatamos que este ya no estaba con nosotras._

 _Después de unos breves instante de platica entre ellos, al aparecer a Peridot ya se había cansado de Steven quien decidió aplastarlo con aquella mano gigante, de no haber sido por Garnet no sé qué hubiera pasado._

 _Dicha gema se encontraba demasiado molesta por lo que le había dicho así que sin más remedio de inmediato corto la transmisión. Al terminar Garnet regaño a Steven de porque había hecho lo que hizo, pero a la vez le dijo que fue una buena idea haber seguido a ese robot hasta aquí._

 _Y así desde aquel pequeño suceso, no había señal alguna de peligro, aunque tres días después la roca de los lamentos comenzó a emitir un sonido demasiado fastidioso. Steven nos comentó que tal vez Greg podría ayudarnos, por lo que de inmediato llevamos la roca hasta donde este se encontraba; pero desgraciadamente no funciono y sin más remedio decidimos volver a la casa-templo para intentar una vez que dejara de sonar._

 _Un rato después Steven regreso a la casa y nos volvió a comentar que posiblemente no una señal de audio como se pensó desde el principio, sino que quizás sea una señal de video. Así que de nueva cuenta salimos de la casa-templo y nos dirigimos hasta donde se encontraba Greg. Mientras que Greg ajustaba algunas cosas; en el televisor se podría apreciar una imagen algo destorcida, cuando este por fin pudo arreglarla nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de Lapislázuli la cual nos estaba previniendo de que dos gemas del Homeworld se dirigían hacia acá._

 _Al concluir el mensaje le dimos las gracias a Greg, pues de no haber sido por su ayuda no hubiéramos podido ver el mensaje. Así sin más que hacer en el lugar nos retiramos pero muy en el fondo sabíamos perfectamente que teníamos miedo._

 _Finalmente aquel día había llagado, y a lo lejos se podía ver una nave en forma de mano acercándose con dirección hacia ciudad playa. Amatista pensó que posiblemente la destruiríamos por medio de los cañones de cuarzo así que decidimos probar; desafortunadamente ni siquiera le causó daño alguno._

 _Por cada minuto que pasaba la nave se acercaba cada vez más; lo que más me preocupaba en esos momentos era la vida de Steven así que le propuse a Greg que se lo llevara lejos de Ciudad playa._

 _Minutos más tarde que Greg arrancara su camioneta para irse, Garnet nos dijo que nos fusionáramos para formar a Opalo, sin embargo ninguna de las dos estábamos de acuerdo en hacerlo pero esos momentos no había tiempo de oponernos así sin más remedio nos fusionamos._

 _Tan solo habían pasado un par de segundos (al menos eso creíamos) cuando repentinamente escuchamos la voz de Steven detrás de nosotras. No se suponía que Greg se lo había llevado lejos, pero desgraciadamente ahora era demasiado tarde ya que la nave ya había aterrizado frente a nosotros._

 _De ella salió la gema verde de nombre Peridot y a su lado se encontraba otra gema de nombre desconocido tomando por el brazo fuertemente a Lapislázuli._

Lapis se sorprendió al ver que Steven la cual este se encontraba detrás de las gemas; al verlo esta intento convencer a la otra gema para que esta no le hiera daño al pequeño, pero desafortunadamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna ante su petición. La gema de cabello blanco comenzó a discutir con Peridot por lo que esta le ordeno que acabara de una vez con ellas. De uno de sus dedos de la nave apareció un potente rayo que se dispondría a dispar hacia las gemas.

Mientras que dicho cañón se cargaba, Garnet le ordeno a Steven que se fuera, por lo que este no le hizo caso y ya en el último instante se interpuso entre el rayo y ellas haciendo que provocara una explosión. Al desvanecerse el polvo, la gema acompañante se sorprendió al ver el símbolo que tenía el escudo del niño.

Como si hubiera sido atraído como un imán esta inmediatamente se acercó a Steven tomándolo se playera. Al percatarse de ello Garnet inmediatamente ataco a la otra gema soltando al niño al instante.

Esta le había dicho que se escondiera en algún lugar seguro pero él se encontraba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía moverse. La gema de cabello largo le pido a Peridot que le entregara el desestabilizador de gemas; una vez que lo tuvo en su poder lo uso en contra de Garnet haciendo que esta se separa quedando en su lugar dos gemas en la arena una de color roja y la otra era de color azul.

Al notar lo que habia pasado tanto a Amatista como Perla se encontraban en estado de shock pues para ambas era la primera vez que su amiga era derrotada. Mientras tanto el pobre Steven estaba demasiado asustado al ver lo que le habían hecho a Garnet, sin embargo, esta aprovecho en las condiciones que todos se encontraba asi que de nueva cuenta tomo a Steven por su playera y lo golpeo en el rostro dejando inconsciente al instante.

 _Cuando salimos de nuestro estado de shock ya era demasiado tarde puesto que a Steven ya había sido golpeado dejándolo inconsciente; sin embargo esta nos dijo que si no nos rendíamos él podría pagar las consecuencias. Así que sin más remedio ambas nos miramos y bajamos la cabeza solo para ser capturadas y ser llevadas a la nave._

 _En mi celda me encontraba muy inquieta, caminaba de un lado a otro; no sabía con exactitud que le podían hacer mi pequeño Steven. De seguro debe de estar llorando debido a que este se encontraba muy asustado._

 _Alado de mi celda se encontraba la celda de Amatista, la cual se escuchaba unos gritos de enojo y diciéndose así misma que le había fallado a Rose por no haber protegido como se debía a Steven. Al escuchar esa última parte me hizo sentir mal, puesto que las cuatro juramos protegerlo a toda costa, pero por desgracia no pudimos cumplirle como ella hubiera querido._

 _En lo que mi mente divagaba no me di cuenta cuando Steven había llegado para rescatarnos, pero como podía ser eso posible, si para nosotras las gemas no podemos salir con ese tipo de barrera y como él lo pudo lograr; esa y miles de preguntas surgían de mi cabeza hasta que me di cuenta que eso era posible gracias a su mitad humana._

 _Él nos dijo que Garnet se encontraba luchando con la gema llamada Jasper y que posiblemente se iba demorar pero que mientras tanto nosotros podíamos ir a detener la nave._

 _Al llegar a la sala de control, Peridot se encontraba piloteando la nave pero al percatarse de nuestra presencia; esta intento usar el desestabilizador de gemas contra nosotros pero por fortuna Steven se interpuso haciendo que esta no pudiera lograra su cometido. En lo que estaba distraída Amatista invoco su látigo y la enrollo en el para que así no pudiera escapar tirándola, y luego contra el suelo de la nave poniéndole encima uno de sus pies._

 _Minutos más tarde una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos que la nave se moviera. Ante dicho movimiento Amatista soltó a Peridot, por lo que esta aprovecho dicha oportunidad y por medio de su cabeza activo desde el suelo una nave de escape donde al parecer esta se dirigía así la tierra._

 _En esos momentos lo único que nosotras podíamos hacer era espera a que la nave chocara en alguna parte de la tierra. Por fortuna Garnet nos había localizado y fue esta la que sugirió que para protegernos que Steven usara su escudo burbuja._

 _Cuando creímos que ya todo había terminado, estaba equivocada pues la gema de nombre Jasper había sobrevivido al igual que Lapís._

 _Jasper trataba de convencer Lapis para que se fusionara con ella; quizás nadie lo noto o solo fue mi idea pero al principio pude notar que esta se sentía algo indecisa si lo hacía o no, pero después de que Jasper le dijera más argumentos para odiarnos cambio de parecer y acepto formando así una poderosa gema de nombre Malaquita._

 _Esta por medio del agua formo una gran mano para intentar acabar con nosotros pero por fortuna no pudo lograr su cometido pues Lapís la detuvo a tiempo siendo esta encadenada y arrastrará hacia el fondo del mar._

.

.

.

 _Desde aquel entonces no volvimos a saber nada de Malaquita, no obstante Steven nos había dicho que él pudo hablar con Lapís por medio de los sueños y desde ahí no supimos nada más._

 _Los meses aún seguían pasando y en el transcurso de ellos logramos a atrapar a Peridot, la cual descubrimos que ella tenía un armadura como partes de su cuerpo. Aunque… la celebración nos duró poco pues Steven la dejo en libertad el mismo día en que la capturamos, cuanto intentamos capturarla de nuevo esta se encerró en el baño y el único que podía entrar en el era Steven._

 _Honestamente y pensándolo mejor creo que después de todo no fue mala idea puesto que esta nos revelo que en el núcleo de la tierra se encontraba una gema mutante llamada el Cluster._

 _Hasta que por fin aquel día había llegado, él día en que ibamos a detener a el Cluster. Hubiera sido antes de no ser por unos pequeños inconvenientes. Así que le pedimos a Steven que se quedara en la superficie en lo que nosotras acabábamos con esa cosa._

 _Pero a veces Steven es tan…Steven que no sé cómo lo hizo para lograr entrar en el taladro y sin más remedio le dijimos que tomara asiento y que no tocara nada._

 _Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba dicho experimento; pudimos observar que tenía un gran tamaño pero lo que más nos preocupaba era que comenzaba a formar su forma física, definitivamente teníamos que actuar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

 _Cuando creíamos que esta misión iba hacer fácil pues de nueva cuenta estábamos equivocadas pues más_ _Clusters comenzaban a emerjer por todos lados._

 _Garnet le dijo a Steven y a Peridot que no salieran por ningún motivo y que nosotras nos encargaríamos de ellos, por lo que ambas asintieron mientras que nosotras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta de taladro pero no sin antes colocarnos nuestros comunicadores._

 _Antes de salir me dirigí hacia la cual le di un fuerte abrazo a Steven y le dije que si me llagara a pasar algo que nunca olvidara que él siempre será mi bebé, este algo extrañado por mis palabras no dijo y solo correspondió al abrazo que tenía con él en ese momento. Al deshacer dicho abrazo este se percató que me encontraba llorando sin ningún motivo, supuse que me iba preguntar porque lloraba pero rápidamente le respondí que solo eran lágrimas de felicidad. A lo lejos Peridot se dio cuenta de lo que le dije a Steven por lo que solo me miro y no dijo nada._

 _Creo que en esos momentos tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pues sabía perfectamente que si algo salía mal todo habría terminado._

 _Al salir del taladro me seque las lágrimas y me dirigí a combatir a lado de Garnet y Amatista. No sé a qué hora había ocurrió pero el taladro ya estaba siendo atacado por otros Clusters. Intente ir hasta allá para liberarlo pero por desgracia me tenían rodeada al igual que a Garnet y Amatista. Cuando creí el taladro iba ser destruido y que estos pudieran dañar a Steven un milagro (o al menos eso creía yo) ocurrió; pues una luz misteriosa resplandecía por todo el lugar destruyendo a los mutantes que se encontraban cerca revelando así a un nueva gema de nombre desconocido. A caso mi Steven se había fusionado con Peridot, pero creí que por ser mitad humano no podría hacerlo. Aquella fusión no duro mucho puesto que aun no podían controlarla por mucho tiempo así sin más remedio se desfusionaron al instante._

 _Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba el Cluster, Peridot instalalo el artefacto que habíamos construido juntas en la parte trasera de su gema. Cuando esta por fin termino de instalarlo nos informó que ya había colocado el dispositivo solo que ahora había un pequeño problema, esta hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar por lo que después de unos breves segundos de silencio esta continuo y dijo que en el ataque que habría sufrido el taladro, uno de los Clusters había roto una de las paredes introduciéndose en el interior del taladro, por lo que está al intentar combatir contra él se había roto el control del dispositivo y que solo podría activarse manualmente._

 _Cuando esta término de hablar se escuche la voz de Garnet diciéndole que ella podría hacerlo pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo activarlo, por lo que Amatista había dicho lo mismo. Después de pensarlo unos breves minutos me atreví a responder y le dije a esta que yo sabía la función de este artefacto así que iría yo a activarlo._

 _Peridot no respondió nada al oír mi respuesta pero después de unos breves momentos esta me respondió con un no, por lo que yo le respondí con un porque no; después de otros breves minutos de silencio esta confeso que estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y la que debería hacerlo era pues si algo salía ella era la que debería morir y no yo._

 _Aquella respuesta me dejo en Shock nunca espere que la gran Peridot se encontraba arrepentida y que el único castigo que existía para ella era la muerte. Por lo que yo solo le respondí que la perdonaba y que fue un gusto haber trabajado con ella y que a partir de este momento ella cuidaría de Steven._

 _Esta, algo extrañada ante mi respuesta no dijo nada pero al comprender a que me refería grito un no lo hagas._

Por medio de sus comunicadores, ambas gemas escuchaban la conversación entre Perla y Peridot, por lo que al escuchar la última parte estas intentaron detenerla, pero no pudieron pues Perla por medio de su gema habia creado una barrera invisible para evitar que ambas la detuvieran.

 _Al llegar al artefacto me pare en seco pensando en todo lo que había vivido desde que conocí a Rose hasta el último abrazo que le había dado a mi bebé, Sentía que por mis mejillas rebelaban las lágrimas, voltea hacia atrás para solamente ver a mis amigas intentando romper aquella pared transparente. Respire hondo y lentamente fui acercando mi mano hasta aquel botón rojo, al presionarlo lo único que pude ver fue un resplandor y de ahí no supe nada más._

* * *

 **Y bien?, que les parecio? _  
_**

 **espero que les haya gustado se supone que debi haberlo subido ayer pero... aun lo estaba planeando en como lo podia acomodarlo.**

 **Si esa era la sorpresa que mencione en el cap anterior :)**

 **La subo hoy pues porque esta semana es mi semana de examenes y voy a estar inactiva (solo prendere la lap para ver el ultimo episodio el dia jueves)**

 **Supongo que ya muchos sabran que ya no habra más nuevos episodios hasta el 2016. EStos meses van hacer los peores de mi vida ;-; pero bueno ya que.**

 **También tengo que decirles que acabo de crear una pagina en facebook busquenme como Poly Lion, ahi subire varias cositas como memes de SU y muchas cosas asi que pliss denle LIke :)**

 **[Fecha del siguiente capitulo 31 de octubre].**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola buenos días, tardes o noches y sean bienvenidos a un capitulo más de; El día en que llegaste.**

 **Primero que dia quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar esta cap. (más abajo explicare mis razones)**

 **Y segundo Feliz halloween a todos, espero que la hayan pasado super bien y bueno debo decirles que aqui en mi pais o mejor dicho donde vivo si celebra un poco, pero lo que más celebramos el día de muertos la cual conciste en venerar a las almas de los difuntos y ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Siendoles honesta a mi lo que más me gusta de este fecha es que se come pibipollo que es un rico y deliciosa manjar la cual es muy importante en este día.**

 **Por cierto denle like a mi Pagina de Facebook busqueme como Poly Lion, ya que ahi estare dando informes sobre que dia subire algun nuevo cap de cualquier fanfic entre otras cosas más.**

 **Bien ya sin más prehambulos comencemos.**

 _ **~Adicional: Este capitulo fue reeditado el día 1 de noviembre~**_

* * *

 **Nota: La letra que se encuntra en cursiva es en la manera en como Perla esta redactando la historia. La normal es el narrador.**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece es propiedad de Rebeca Sugar y Cartoon Network. Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ciudad Playa, a sus alrededores se podía apreciar que todo se encontraba en una excelente calma sin ninguna preocupación por parte de los habitantes la cual todos hacían sus labores cotidianas.

A lo lejos de dicha ciudad se podía ver el templo donde residían las gemas, sin embargo, desde aquel día las cosas había cambiado de una manera radical. Ya nada era igual, todo era un completo caos en su interior.

En un principio las Gems restantes culpaban a Peridot por lo ocurrido con su amiga, sin embargo para la gema verde le era muy difícil escuchar aquellos reclamos por de las Crystal Gems, ya que la hacían sentir mal.

De las tres en la única que pudo confiar plenamente fue en Perla, pues a pesar de que en un principio no se llevaban tan bien, conforme fue pasando los meses, esta la llego a considerar como una amiga debido a que le revelo algunos secretos y experiencias que había llegado tenido cuando residía en el Homeworld.

Un día después de haber ido a una misión, las gemas le recriminaron una vez más a la gema verde lo acontecido hace un año; sin embargo, ese día ella no tenía ganas de discutir sobre ese asunto así que decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa.

Al salir de la casa, esta caminaba muy cerca de la orilla sin ningún rumbo aparente; al parecer se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos preguntándose a sí misma el por qué Rose había renunciado todo lo que tenía en Homeworld como para salvar a un planeta raro como éste. Es más fue la misma pregunta que la había hecho Perla unas horas antes de ir a aquella misión donde nunca pensó quizás sería la última vez que la vería.

Quería saber más acerca de este planeta, ya que desgraciadamente no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse ahí, no obstante la única persona que podía darle todas las respuestas a sus preguntas ya no estaba y al parecer como era indicado, ella era la única culpable de lo que había sucedido.

Al darse cuenta de ello detuvo su andar y comenzó a preguntarse a sí misma, mientras que su vista miraba fijamente hacia el océano, ¿Por qué había tomado aquella decisión?, ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos para hacerlo? Esa y miles de preguntas más surcaron por su cabeza en ese momento.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató cuando una persona encapuchada se había parado detrás ella golpeándola en la cabeza y dejándola inconsciente por unos minutos.

Cuando dicha persona se aseguró que aún seguía inconsciente; esta saco de bajo su capucha un extraño dispositivo en forma de insecto, la cual se lo coloco en su pecho y por medio de un control hizo que Peridot despertara al instante.

En sus ojos se podía notar que tenía una mirada de odio y rencor. Al ver la mirada que tenía, la persona, dejo escapar una risa perversa para después presionar un botón y ordenarle que destruyera a las Crystal Gems. Cuando la gema de tez verde se disponía a irse, esta la tomo del brazo y le entrego una nueva visera similar la que tenía puesta solo que está eran de color negro y no era transparente, al notar dicho objeto Peridot se la arrebato de la mano y se la coloco de inmediato y destruyendo así la antigua tenía.

Aquella persona miraba fijamente a Peridot mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro esta desapareció de aquel lugar no dejando rastro alguno de su presencia.

Al llegar a la casa, esta se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en su interior, por lo que al parecer dedujo que todos se habían ido a una misión o al menos eso parecía. Por medio de su nueva visera Peridot escaneo todo el lugar para asegurarse que si en verdad nadie se encontraba ahí.

Al asegurarse de ello y sin medio alguno se dirigió hasta la puerta de la casa pero en ese entonces escucho que el portal se activó y de el salían dos siluetas una alta y una baja.

Al ver de quienes se trataban esta rápidamente invoco su arma las cuales eran unas katanas; las gemas al darse cuenta de que Peridot las pretendía atacar con su arma de inmediato invocaron las suyas y así empezando una batalla entre ellas.

Peridot atacaba sin piedad alguna a Amatista la cual esta se defendía como podía. Mientras que la gema verde estaba distraída Garnet intento atacar por atrás, pero desafortunadamente no lo consiguió pues inmediatamente esta se percató de ello y esquivo el ataque de su contrincante.

La casa estaba totalmente destruida, ninguna de las cosas que había en su interior estaba en buenas condiciones, todo era un caos en ese momento.

Las gemas algo agotadas por aquella batalla sin fin, se escondían debajo de algunos trozos de madera (estaban transformadas en ratón); ninguna de las dos sabían que hacer, jamás habían combatido a una gema tan poderosa ¿Cómo es que una gema de tan diminuto tamaño como Peridot podía tener tan poderoso poder?, pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Después de unos breves segundos Amatista se atrevió a hablar para preguntarle a su líder si tenía alguna idea con respecto a este asunto.

-Garnet ¿que vamos hacer?, Peridot es muy fuerte no podemos contra ella-dijo la gema purpura volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Si podemos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se distraiga-Contestó la gema de fusión.

-Ya lo hemos intentado, pero aun así no funciona. Si estuviera Perla aquí…quizás…a ella se le ocurriría algún plan para derrotarla-Comentó Amatista con un tono de voz triste.

-Lo sé, pero de igual forma nosotras podemos derrotar con o sin algún plan.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que ella pudo invocar su arma tan rápido y de donde aprendió a combatir de esa manera.

-No lo sé, quizás las veces en que no la vemos cerca se va entrenar a algún lado o…-Pero esta no pudo terminar lo que decía debido a que Peridot ya las había encontrado.

-Jaja ya las encontré tontas de cristal, espero que le hayan rezado a los espíritus de las antiguas gemas, porque ustedes serán eliminadas en éste preciso momento-decía Peridot con una sonrisa despiadada en su rostro.

-NOOOOOOO, Peri no lo hagas-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Al escuchar aquella voz esta detuvo su ataque hacia las gemas recobrando tan solo unos breves minutos el sentido, sin embargo un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que esta cayera de rodillas soltando ambas katanas de sus manos para después sujetarse la cabeza con ellas mientras que su boca emitía un fuerte grito de dolor. Tanto Garnet como Amatista estaban sorprendidas por lo ocurrido pues no tenían ni la menor idea de que era lo que le pasaba fue cuando en ese entonces ambas gemas regresaron a su forma humanoide y decidieron que era el momento oportuno para acabar con Peridot.

Estas ya habían invocadas sus armas, ya estando listas y dispuestas a atacar pero desafortunadamente fueron detenidas por la voz de un niño regordete de cabello rizado que ese entonces estaba parado en lo que aún quedaba de la puerta; sin más remedio ambas gemas tuvieron esperar para ver qué pasaba con su otra "compañera" de equipo.

Cuando su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo, esta rápidamente tomo sus armas y se puso de pie pero teniendo la cabeza hacia abajo. Después de unos breves segundo así, levanto la cabeza mirando fijamente donde se encontraba el hijo de Rose la cual su rostro se podía reflejar una sonrisa despiadada.

Steven se quiso acercar a ella para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba pasaba pero de un momento a otro fue sorprendido por una esfera de energía la cual impacto directamente en él creando así inminente una explosión arrojando unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí.

Al disiparse el humo Garnet y Amatista notaron que el cuerpo de Steven no se encontraba cerca por lo que dedujeron que posiblemente había salido volando a causa de la explosión.

Ambas gemas reflejaban una mirada de odio a hacia la gema de tez verde, primero a Perla y ahora Steven que más desgracias podían ocasionarles. Con toda la furia que sentían atacaron a Peridot con todas sus fuerzas que aún tenían. Lo único que sentían en ese momento era odio, no sentían ninguna otra emoción en ese momento.

Garnet utilizo sus puños cohete impacto a Peridot justamente en el pecho; debido a esto el insecto quedo totalmente destruido liberando así Peridot al instante. Sin embargo y con un muy pocos recuerdos de lo ocurrido esta quiso acercarse a donde yacía el cuerpo de Steven para saber estaba bien pero no lo logro pues de inmediato cayo inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de él.

Las gemas aun en estado de Shock se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Steven. En su cuerpo se podía ver claramente que tenía grandes quemaduras debido al ataque recibido y para rematarla tenía una pierna rota debido a la caída que había sufrido.

-Steven, no te mueras, resiste-Decía Amatista mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-No digas eso Amatista, el vivirá.-Le respondió Garnet en un tono de voz temblorosa

-¿Estas completamente segura?, ¿Garnet?... porque no me respondes a lo que te pregunte, el vi-vira, ¿verdad?.

-Y-Yo-no…lo sé-Respondió ella entre sollozos.

Mientras tanto Peridot comenzaba despertaba al parecer esta no recordaba nada de lo había ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás; no muy a lo lejos de ella escucho un llanto incontrolable, por lo que al voltear ver hacía atrás esta se percató de que eran las gemas las que estaban llorando de esa manera pero ¿Por qué lloraban? Con algo de esfuerzo se levando y se dirigió hacia ellas. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que Steven estaba muy mal herido.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Pregunto muy alarmada Peridot

-A caso no te acuerdas-Le respondió con Amatista con mucho desprecio en su voz.

-Emm No-Le dijo esta algo confundida.

-Maldita sea acaso no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste. Todo esto es tu culpa; Primero manipulas a Perla para que se sacrificara y ahora lastimas gravemente a Steven. Desde que llegaste a este planeta nada más haz hecho que causar problemas.

-Les juro que no sé qué es lo que paso, si me explicaran mejor quizás lo entendería.

-Oh claro ahora te haces la inocente. Oh miren soy Peridot y soy la gema más dulce que puede existir en la tierra y en resto de la galaxia; por favor ya nadie te cree esa vil mentira.

-Pero…

-Sin peros es mejor que…-Pero Amatista fue interrumpida por Garnet la cual esta se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia la gema de cabello triangular.-Peridot es mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia y destruya tu gema, es más vete y nunca regreses.

-De acuerdo, si ustedes consideras que es lo mejor está bien, pero… antes de que me vaya quiero que tengan esto, es un sanador mágico…sirve para curar el cuerpo humano de cualquier herida grave ya sea quemaduras como de este tipo; lo construí por si algún día pasaba este tipo de cosas; si es que…yo hice esto… utilícenlo, igual hice un para la gema de Perla pero por lo que he observado no ha tenido mucho éxito. Adiós Ton…es decir Crystal Gems.-Dijo Peridot mientras agachaba la cabeza y corría muy lejos de aquel lugar.

-Quieres que destruya esto-Preguntaba Amatista observando aquel artefacto que le habían entregado.

-No, si es verdad lo que dice ella no podemos perder más tiempo, hay que utilizarlo para salvar a Steven.

-Garnet, Steven ya no está respirando-Dijo Amatista muy alarmada, por lo que la gema de tez rojiza pego su oreja hacia el pecho de Steven para confirmar si lo que decía era verdad. Al despegarla lo único que pudo hacer era asentir con la cabeza confirmando que él había muerto.

-No Steven, tu no…nos puedes dejar; tu eres nuestro principal motor para seguir adelante ahora que no tenemos a Perla-decía Amatista llorando fuertemente mientras pegaba su rostro al cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

-Qué le vamos a decir a Greg, no supimos cuidar adecuadamente a su hijo, si Rose nos viera ella se decepcionaría de nosotras; perdónanos Rose-dijo la gema de fusión mientras se quitaba su visera revelando así que estaba llorando también.

-Porque nos castigas de esa forma, si esto se debe a lo de hace muchos atrás perdónanos pero por favor no te lleves a mi amiguito. Steven-gritaba Amatista de una manera muy desgarradora.-Nuestro único vínculo con Rose y ahora está muerto y todo por culpa de Peridot.

-Yo… me siento tan mal de que en un principio… lo culpaba de que Rose se había ido y ahora que lo encontramos, lo vimos crecer y ahora él…-Pero esta no pudo continuar lo que decía pues había roto en llanto.

-Quizás si usamos lo que nos dio Peridot tal vez funcione-comentó la gema purpura entre sollozos.

-Pero ella dijo que solo curaba las heridas del cuerpo humano, no que revive a los muertos.

-No quitamos nada con intentar, también podríamos llevarlo a la fuente de lágrimas.

-Es verdad, podríamos combinar los poderes de está cosa con los poderes de la fuente.

Sin perder tiempo alguno ambas se dirigieron hasta la casa la cual se encontraba totalmente destruida por aquella batalla. Mientras que Amatista sostenía el cuerpo del niño, Garnet se encargaba de retirar los escombros del lugar; una vez que esta encontró el portal le hizo una señal a Amatista por lo que esta rápidamente se dirigió hasta ella para ir en dirección con el lugar ya antes mencionado.

Al llegar, Garnet le pidió a Amatista que se metiera a la fuente junto con el cuerpo de Steven mientras que esta sujetaba el aparato con ambas manos. Sin embargo ella no sabía cómo usarlo debido a que no le dieron tiempo a Peridot para les explicara sus funciones.

-Si Perla estuviera aquí, ella sabría cómo usar esto-Pensó la gema de tez rojiza.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Amatista algo impaciente.

-Es que no sé cómo utilizarlo; no le preguntamos a Peridot como se debía usar.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-No, no hay que rendimos, tiene que haber la manera de que…

Pero fue interrumpida debido a que aquel artefacto comenzó a funcionar y sin perder más tiempo esta lo introdujo en la fuente muy cerca de donde estaba Steven.

-Garnet, no funciona-Le dijo Amatista.

-Tiene que funcionar.

.

.

.

-Su alteza ya hice lo que me ordeno, ahora cual es el siguiente paso-decía aquella persona encapuchada mientras se dirigía hacia una zona muy alejada de toda civilización.

-Excelente, ahora tu siguiente misión es traer de vuelta aquella traidora y acabar con el resto de esa Crystal Gems.

-Claro que sí, eso será demasiado fácil.

-Muy bien, espero tener pronto resultados como este.

-Claro que si los tendrá, mi señora.

.

.

.

En la fuente las dos gemas seguían intentando revivir a Steven pero al parecer nada funcionaba, rendidas decidieron sacarlo de ahí recostándolo en la pequeña hierba que crecía en el lugar.

-Mi pequeño amigo se…ha…ido-decía Amatista mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. –Garnet, y ahora que vamos hacer nosotras dos. Ya no tenemos a Perla y él ha muerto.

-No lo sé Amatista, supongo que seguiremos luchando por la misma causa con o sin ellos; a partir de éste momento tenemos que ser fuertes y ayudarnos una a la otra-decía Garnet mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aun corrían por su rostro.

-Además que haremos con su cuerpo y lo más importante que le diremos a Greg.

-Hay que darle un digno entierro en éste mismo lugar y con respecto a lo de Greg hay que decirle la verdad, por más dura que fuese.

-Te acuerdas la canción que él nos cantó cuando apenas tenía 5 años-dijo Amatista mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que sí, la recuerdo perfectamente.

Si eres un villano y te portas mal

Nosotros 4 te vamos a derrotar

El mal nunca gana, aunque insista

Ganamos la pelea y ahora vamos por pizzas

Somos las Gemas de cristal

El mundo hay que…

Pero Amatista no pudo continuar con la canción debido a que la gema de Steven comenzó a brilla intensamente, al darse cuenta de ello Garnet acercó aquel artefacto al cuerpo del niño, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar de una manera rápida al igual que su pierna rota regresaba a ser la misma de antes.

Cuando termino dicho proceso este repentinamente abrió los ojos, mientras este se sentaba de golpe, su respiración era agitada y dificultosa por lo que las gemas se sorprendieron al notarlo y no sabían que hacer. Después de unos breves minutos su respiración se empezó a normalizar para luego mirar a las gemas algo confundido.

-¿Por qué me miran así?

-Steven-gritaron ambas gemas con mucha alegría al ver que su niño había revivido.

-Yo igual las quiero chicas-Decía este aún más confundido por la acción de las gemas.

-Creímos que te perderíamos para siempre.

-De que hablan, me lo podrían explicar.

-Eso no importa lo importante es que ya está bien.

-Pero me gustaría saber que ocurrió realmente; es como si mi memoria haya sido borrada o algo así.

Ambas gemas se miraron una a la otra dándose a entender que quien le iba a contar lo ocurrido a Steven. Sin ninguna otra opción Amatista fue la decidió empezar con el relato.-Peridot, ella fue quien te ataco y después se hizo a la mártir diciendo que no se acordaba de lo que paso.

-Espera que acabas de decir.

-Que peridot es la causante de todo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ya recordé un poco de que paso; se supone que por eso regrese a la casa para advertirles de lo que había visto.

-A que te refieres con se "supone" que por eso regresaste.

-Es que yo vi cuando una persona encapuchada golpeaba a Peridot dejándola inconsciente y después le coloco un dispositivo en su pecho.

-Será que por eso se comportaba de eso manera-Pregunto Amatista algo dudosa de lo que había escuchado.

-Posiblemente-Respondió Garnet no muy segura.

-Y donde esta ella-Preguntó Steven al percatarse que no la veía por ningún lado.

-Pues… sé que esta noticia no te va agradar mucho pero…

-Decidimos que era mejor que se fuera.

-A que te refieres con eso.

-En…que… la echamos del templo.

En un lugar muy alejado…

Peridot se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno, hace apenas unas horas había dejado de correr para disponerse a caminar. Aquella brisa le recordaba el mar donde se suponía que era su "hogar"; esta se detuvo en seco y observo detenidamente la apuesta del sol.

-Si ella estuviera aquí, nada de esto habría pasado, tienen razón las otras gemas todo esto es mi culpa-Pensó Peridot mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas.

Ya no tenía a donde de ir, su vida era un total fiasco, nunca debió haber aceptado venir como exploradora a este planeta. Todo lo que ella hacía terminaba siendo un caos.

Ya estaba harta de huir siempre de los problemas, y creía que ya era hora de enfrentarlos, de no seguir huyendo más de ellos; era hora de darles la cara de un vez por todas. Pero había un pequeño problema y era en que no enfrentarlos es más ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando esta decidió sentarse a contemplar la apuesta de sol, lucia tan hermoso, escuchar a los pájaros cantar era signo de que había mucha paz en el planeta. Repentinamente un ruido se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Esta algo extrañada decidió ir a investigar que era ese ruido pero para su mala suerte es que no podía ver debido a que el sol ya se había ocultado.

Al no saber que hacer, esta se quedó sentada en su mismo lugar, en su rostro se podía reflejar que tenía miedo; pues pensó que si se trataba de una gema corrupta o algún Clusters 'que haya sobrevivido' ese sería su inminente fin.

Fue cuando en ese entonces un idea cruzo por su cabeza y recordó cómo es que Perla usaba su gema como linterna, sin otro remedo alguno quiso copiarle la técnica pero no podría y ni siquiera sabía porque no podía hacerlo.

Rendida se recostó en el suelo rocoso de la zona mirando fijamente hacía el cielo que ahora era de noche. Decidida una vez más quiso intentarlo hasta que por fin lo consiguió, era tan sorprendente que ella haya logrado algo por si misma sin la necesidad de estropearlo.

Esta siguió su camino intentando averiguar más de dónde provenía aquel ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Pregunto ella muy asustada la cual su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

Ahora ella ya podía ver con más claridad pero había otro problema y era que no tenía con que defenderse, como se le pudo olvidar lo más importante; invocar su arma. Según ella jamás podría hacerlo es más en el Homewolrd las Peridots tenían prohibido invocar un arma pues ellas solo eran usadas para ser científicas y ese tipo de cosas.

Pero ella en estos momentos no se encontraba en el Homeworld sino en la tierra; así que sin más remedio cerro sus ojos y pensó en el tipo de arma que quería, al abrirlos su gema comenzó a brillar y de ella salieron dos katanas.

Sorprendida al verlas se puso a imaginar un montón de cosas la cual uno de esos pensamientos era en que dirían las demás Peridots si la vieran invocar un arma, pues al igual que lo anterior era muy mal visto que una de su clase se metiera en cosas de combates; pero aquellos pensamientos fueron cortados cuando volvió a escuchar a aquel ruido.

Tomo una gran bocarada de aire y continuo con su camino, cada vez que se acercaba el ruido era más fuerte, su corazón tenía una frecuencia cardiaca muy elevada ya que si esta fuera un humano definitivamente moriría en el lugar.

Al llegar donde se suponía que se escuchaba el ruido no había nada, esta algo extrañada y un poco más aliviada decidió guardar su arma cuando de repente una misteriosa mano toco su hombro. Cuando sintió dicho agarre clavo una de sus katanas en aquella persona que la había tocado sin embargo al hacerlo inmediatamente se creó una cortina de humo revelando así una pequeña tirada.

Al principio pensó (como en un principio) de que se trataba una gema corrupta pero cuando esta dirigió su linterna hacia la gema se dio cuenta de que se trababa de…

-Lapislázuli.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ya que esta me costo muchiiiiiiisimo trabajo por escribir (a veces mi cerebro se queda seco xD)**

 **Pero bueno que le podemos hacermos; debo aclarar que aun soy novata así que tenganme paciencia aprendo lo más rapido posible.**

 **Bueno a lo que iba, como puse en el anterior capitulo que la fecha en la iba actualizar era el 24 de octubre, quizas muchas personas ese día se quedaron con las ganas de leer nuevo cap, pero esto se debe a que tenia demasiada tarea de la universidad (es más ahora la tengo peor) pero eso no me impide escribir, es decir hago pequeños sacrificios para mantener a mis lectores contentos o mejor dicho algunas veces me vale tres cuartos de chorizo mi tarea y prefiero ponerme a escribir xD**

 **Además por si algunos no se habian dado cuenta corregí los capitulos: 1,4 y 5 donde en este último modifique la fecha de la actualizacíon.**

 **Una vez más disculpenme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. No obstente, les comento que en esta vez no pondre fecha de actualización debido a que ya se me acercan los examenes del segundo parcial y necesito concentarme al 100.**

 **Supongo que actualizare hasta diciembre o intentare hacerlo lo más pronto y me dejen un Review ya eso me motiva cada vez más a deje aun lado mi tarea y escriba más fanfics okno! :v.**

 **Pero ya hablando enserio dejen su Review para saber su opinion sobre en que aspectos debo mejorar en mi redacción y si les gustoo el cap de hoy  
**

 **Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la proxima :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**La, la, la, FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasada) A TODOS Y…**

 **Otra persona: dijiste que ibas actualizar el viernes pasado.**

 **Yo: Emm…Si lo dije pero…**

 **Otra persona: Pero nada, espero que tenga una muy buena explicación que darnos.**

 **Yo: ok, ok. Bueno, te contare. Había una vez un pollito que se llamaba Elías y luego…**

 **Otra persona: No me refería a eso.**

 **Yo: a no?**

 **Otra persona: NO, si no que me refiero a porque no actualizaste.**

 **Yo: AAAAAAAAA, bueno pos, entonces les contare.**

 ***Comienza a aclararse la garganta*bueno, no actualice ese día por dos motivos.**

 **1-Después de que mi amigo había logrado reactivar mi cuenta…ya estaba comenzado a escribir el cap. (es más me valió que tuviera el lunes examen final). Ya lo había terminado solo me faltaba corregirlo y ya.**

 **Por desgracia olvide hacer una copia del cap. Y lo elimine por accidente. Casi me tiro del segundo piso de mi casa de lo mismo.**

 **2- Ya había avanzado regular el cap. (con unas 1200 palabras más o menos) solo esperaba a que llegar el día viernes para subirlo, hasta que ese día me enferme y para rematar los tontos de un volquete reventaron el cable del internet y me quede sin internet hasta el sábado por la tarde que lo fueron a reparar los de la compañía.**

 **Y bueno pues el viernes no me pare en todo el día hasta sábado. Y lo que resta del domingo hasta el lunes estaba ocupada y por ratos seguí escribiendo el cap. Hasta llegar a las 3000 y tanto de palabras.**

 **Alguna duda, sugerencia o regaño (?)**

 **Otra persona: no creo que…mejor me voy y lamento todo *se va corriendo*.**

 **Yo: Yo lamento más lo que acaba de pasar.**

 **Bueno amigos, lo de los puntos no fue ningún chiste eso de verdad me paso así la verdad disculpen el no poder actualizar.**

 **Nota: Si alguien tiene cuenta en Wattpad y se dio cuenta de que andaba por ahí, pues déjenme decirle que si estuve ahí tanto viernes como sábado (ósea que sintiéndome mal a veces leo) pero era por medio de mi cel que tenía saldo: adiós saldo 100 ;-;**

 **Bueno, sin más bla bla comencemos.**

* * *

 **-Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me Pertenece.  
**

 **-Musica de inspiracion: tetirx bass ft. veela-the ligth**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Los días pasaban y nadie sabía que había pasado con la gema verde, ya que después de lo acontecido aquel día no la volvieron a ver más… No obstante, Steven desde entonces, se sentía triste puesto que no solo había perdido a Perla si no que también había perdido a su nueva amiga gema.

Las dos gemas restantes hicieron de todo, con tal de animar al hibrido pero nada les resultaba, e incluso el día de su cumpleaños prefirió ir a casa de sus abuelos que quedarse en el templo. Sin embargo, en vez que la situación mejorara empeoro aún más…

Al regresar al templo, reflejaba un semblante totalmente diferente, las gemas al notarlo se preocuparon por él y decidieron preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba

-¡Hey amigo!... ¿te encuentras bien?

-…

-Steven, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-….

-Por qué no dices algo.

-Y-Yo n-necesito e-estar s-solo.-dijo el chico un tanto nervioso sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto la gema purpura con curiosidad.

-¡Aun lugar donde ustedes no me molesten!-Grito él mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su madre.

-Pero que rayos le pasa, será que la adolescencia le estará afectando de alguna manera.

-No creo que se deba a eso, sino que se debe a algo más serio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Pregunto intrigada Amatista.

-…

-Emm, ¿Garnet?

-Primero que nada debemos vigilarlo por si se le ocurre alguna estupidez.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto nuevamente la gema purpura preocupada.

-Eso es lo único que te puedo decir hasta el momento, te recomiendo que no hagas que se Garnet dirigiéndose hasta su habitación.

-*suspira* Porque siento que esto será el principio de algo malo-Pensó la gema dirigiéndose hasta el sofá, donde de ahí tomo el control y se puso a ver la televisión.

Minutos más tarde…

Ella ya se encontraba aburrida puesto que no había nada interesante para ver, así que mejor prefirió apagar la televisión y dirigirse a su habitación; pero en ese entonces una gema de color blanca comenzó a brillar por unos instantes y luego dejo de hacerlo. Esta al notarlo se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, luego la tomo con mucho cuidado y la observo brevemente para después decirle:

-Me pregunto…cuando regresaras…ya llevas un año así; sabes… a veces me pregunto si…. de verdad me estarás escuchando, desde que te fuiste una infinidad de cosas han pasado. El equipo se siente tan vacío sin ti; tú eras la única que podía entender a Steven como una verdadera madre, pero ahora…-Pero esta no pudo continuar lo que decía ya que había roto en llanto. –No sabes cuánto te extraño Perla…regresaaaa.

Garnet desde su habitación, escuchaba todo lo que le decía Amatista a la gema de su amiga; sin embargo, no era la primera vez que habla con la gema ovalada. Ella al igual que purpura se sentían culpables por lo ocurrido hace tiempo atrás, pero desafortunadamente, ya no había vuelta de hoja y tendrían que aguantar las consecuencias por más difíciles que sean.

-Si supieras que yo igual la extraño y ó la gema de fusión a lo que minutos después una luz blanca ilumino el lugar revelando así a dos gemas pequeñas, una de tez azul y la otra de tez rojiza.

.

.

.

-Su majestad, he estado revisando los informes que me enviaron y hay algo que no concuerda con lo que he estado observando-. Comento el encapuchando mientras revisaba de nuevo los informes.

-De que se trata-. Respondió sin mucho interés.

-Se trata de que en el grupo de esas gemas se encuentra un niño humano, no sé cómo se llama exactamente pero lo que si es que lo protegen mucho por alguna extraña razón. No obstante, también he notado que Pink Diamond no se encuentra con ellas. ¿Qué habrá paso con ella? Y con respecto a ese niño…¿Será que sea un protegido de alguna de ellas?

-Lo que dices es interesante. Investiga un poco más sobre eso y cuando te hayas cerciorado de quien pueda ser con gusto puedes destruirlos a todos. ¡AHH! Pero eso sí, a Pink Diamond la quiero viva. ¡Me oíste!.

-Sí, sí, su majestad lo que usted diga.

.

.

.

En una ciudad desconocida…

-Así que tú… la considerabas como una hermana.

-Sí, ¿acaso eso es malo?

-No, no, es solo que…me sorprendió tanto el cómo hablas de ella. ¿Tú sentías algo por ella o solo como una hermana?-. Pregunto con curiosidad su acompañante.

-*suspira* la verdad…como una hermana, ella me enseño tantas cosas que antes yo no entendía sobre la cultura humana. Ella también me conto una parte de su historia, de cómo era tratada en el Homeworld, yo…de cierta manera la comprendía, ya que las Peridots tampoco eran tratadas como reinas específicamente-. Explico la gema. –Sabes…no sé qué rayos paso aquella vez, lo único que recuerdo era que estaba cerca de la playa y alguien me golpeó la cabeza y cuando desperté…me encontré al Steven tirado y en muy malas condiciones. Debido a esto las otras gemas me dijeron que si no me iba del lugar podían destruir mi gema ya que según ellas yo fui la causante de todo.

-Y…es por eso que viniste hasta aquí supongo.

-Sí. Lamento no haberte contado desde hace tiempo.

-Nah, descuida, sé que tú desconfiabas de mí y no te culpo, puesto que aún no habíamos hablado mucho desde la vez que me capturaron en el Homeworld y tú me interrogaste.

-Yo… lamento lo de la otra vez-. Se disculpó la gema un poco apenada recordando cómo se habían conocido.

-Descuida, no fue tú culpa, solo recibías órdenes.

-Te digo algo, a pesar de ella era una simple Perla…daba muy buenos consejos. *suspira* a veces… l-la extraño tanto.-Dijo Peridot sollozando.

Lapis al notarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo haciendo que la gema verde rompiera en llanto. Ella intentaba consolarla diciéndole que no era su culpa lo que había pasado y que todo iba estar bien, sin embargo, de parte de Peridot sabía perfectamente que nada volvería a ser como antes y todo era su culpa.

-Ahora entiendo todo-. Pensó la gema azul. –Al fin entiendo porque en algunas ocasiones ella salía de la casa y decía que iba a dar un paseo o simplemente se quedaba encerrada en su habitación; no sabía por todo lo que había pasado y ahora más que nunca no me voy a apartar de su lado. Me gustaría hacerla sentir mejor de alguna manera.

Cuando escucho que Peridot se había calmado un poco decidió romper el abrazo mirándola muy detenida a los ojos; por otro lado la gema verde al notarlo sus mejilla se tiñeron de un verde claro y aparto la mirada haciendo que su compañera se extrañara por dicha reacción para después decirle:

-Se cómo te sientes, yo…hace muchos millones de años tenía una amiga la cual consideraba como una hermana; su nombre era Coral.

-¿Qué paso con ella?

-S-Su gema fue destruida.

-¿Por quién?

-Por órdenes de Blue Diamond.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, por lo que le ocurrió a tu amiga.

-No te preocupes, *suspira* ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de salvarme.

-Lo sé, hubiera hecho lo mismo por Perla.

-Pero a ella su gema aún está completa, quizás haya posibilidades de que aún se pueda regenerar.

-Bueno, quizás tengas algo de razón. Aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?

-Mejor olvídalo quieres. Ahora entiendo porque Rose Quartz decidió revelarse en contra de las Diamonds.

-Espera un momento, hace rato me dijiste que Steven es hijo de Rose ¿no?.

-Emmm, ¿Si? Y que tiene que ver con que sea su hijo.

-Peridot, no me digas que no lo sabes.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé?-Pregunto la gema verde.

-Rose Quartz era una Diamond o mejor dicho ella era Pink Diamond–.Respondió Lapis en un tono serio.

-Ósea que é-él S-Steven es…

-Si Peridot, Steven es un príncipe real del Homeworld.

A la mañana siguiente…

Steven salía del cuarto de su madre, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente rojos de tanto que había llorado durante toda la noche; no obstante, también se podía apreciar que tenía pequeñas ojeras que confirmaban que tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño.

Amatista que en ese entonces se encontraba esperándolo en el sofá, pudo notar el semblante que tenía el chico; preocupada por ello decidió seguirlo hasta donde se dirigía, y antes de que subiera las escaleras hacia su habitación lo detuvo tomándolo por los hombros y le dijo:

-Oye viejo te estuve esperando durante toda la noche a que salieras de ahí, y nunca lo hiciste. ¿Qué es lo que te está ocurriendo? Mírate, tienes 12 años y no te puedes comportar como tal, pareces un niño de ocho y…

-Ya se toda la verdad; así que ahórrate tus comentarios.- Respondió el hibrido con un tono frío.

-De que verdad hablas.-decía la gema nerviosa temiendo a que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

-¡OH vaya!, que rápido se le olvidan las cosas a la señorita-Decía con sarcasmo. -Es más para que recordártelo, así que me voy de la casa.

-¡Queeeeeeeeee!, ¿acaso te volviste loco?, donde se supone que planeas ir.

-No sé, quizás a la casa de mis abuelos, ahí ellos me quieren y nunca me han mentido.

-S-Steven…yo…perdóname. En aquel entonces no sabía qué hacer y…me sentía totalmente confundida con respecto a tu nacimiento. Por un lado, quería conocerte pero por el otro te guardaba algo de…

-¡N-Ni se te ocurra terminar; yo…s-siempre supe que ustedes nunca me quisieron y q-que preferían mil veces tener a mi m-madre que a mí!-Grito-. Descuida, todo ese dolor termino para ustedes. A partir de ahora nunca más volverán a saber de mí-. Y con aquella palabras el chico se dirigió al portal donde en unos breves instantes desapareció dejando a la gema purpura llorando por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Perdónanos Steven…Perdó ella, dejándose caer de rodillas mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

.

.

.

POV Steven.

Hace cuanto tiempo que me fui de la casa de mis abuelos, la verdad no lo sé ni me interesa saberlo. Nunca pensé que a la que consideraba como una madre fue la que más me desprecio cuando nací. Me siento tan…decepcionado de ellas. A caso como pude ser tan ciego y no me pude haber dado cuenta antes.

De seguro mi papá debe de estar preocupado por mí, digo si es que de verdad lo está; sigo sin entender porque él también me mintió con respecto a esto. Me duele tanto, que aquellos que yo llamaba "familia" me hayan mentido a decir que me querían y que solo lo hacían para protegerme cuando en realidad eso no era cierto.

Ya casi se hacía de noche, y yo aun aquí holgazaneando; pensando en tontería y media que ya no tiene caso acordarse de ello y que es mejor dejarlo en el pasado. Actualmente mi objetivo es llegar a una ciudad llamada Lukie la cual se encuentra pasando el campo de flores y cruzando el rio; por suerte antes de emprender este viaje, decidí que debía de entrenar un poco y que mejor manera de hacerlo que ir al arsenal de mamá. Aunque solo estuve ahí unos cuantos meses, pero me fueron más que suficientes.

En ese lapso de tiempo aprendí a como usar la espada de mi madre junto con otras armas, también, aprendí a como ser hologramas de mí mismo y de mis oponentes al igual que replicar sus armas; así que técnicamente ya no tenía que temerle a nada.

Suspire profundamente, me levante y me dirigí hacia dicho campo. Al llegar me percate que era casi idéntico como a la dimensión que tiene león en su melena; a pesar de que era de noche, se podía apreciar que era hermoso o mejor dicho increíble, bueno en realidad no tenía palabras para describirlo; en él se podía respirar paz y tranquilidad, era como si ningún animal salvaje no estuviera habitando este hermoso lugar.

Todo iba bien hasta que escuche a una persona siguiéndome, creí que era algún animal pero al voltearme no había nada, eso sí que era extraño- pensé-. Seguí caminando hasta que algo me golpeó la cabeza y no supe nada más.

Fin POV.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el templo…

-Steven…vuelve-. Dijo la gema envuelta en llanto.

Garnet al escuchar su llanto, salió apresurada de su habitación dirigiéndose hasta donde su amiga se encontraba; ella intento calmarla pero nada le resultaba, así que sin más remedio tuvo que esperar hasta que se tranquilizará para poder preguntarle lo que le ocurría. Al ver que ya estaba un poco más tranquila decidió que era un buen momento para preguntarle.

-Amatista, dime porque lloras.

-Y-yo…Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, por mi culpa Steven se fue de la casa.

-…

-Sé que estas molestas y no te culpo por ello, yo soy la culpable de lo que ocurrió, es más siempre seré la culpable de todo lo que pasa; Perla tenía razón, las gemas como yo no sirven para hacer el bien-. Comento la gema purpura volviendo a romper en llanto.

-Estas equivocada, tú no eres la culpable de nada.

-Claro que si lo soy, nunca debí ser creada.

-Escucha, cuando Rose te rescato de aquel lugar ella nos aseguró de que tu serias una gran gema y no sé equivoco en eso. Y con respecto a lo que te dijo Perla, ella misma me lo confeso.

-Qué te dijo exactamente.

-Me dijo que se sentía culpable de habértelo dicho y que quería pedirte disculpas por ello.

-Pero ella nunca hablo conmigo. Además, la única que vez que se disculpó fue cuando me lleve a Steven por primera vez al Kindergarten.

-Quizás no te lo dijo en aquella ocasión ya que ella en ese tiempo era muy orgullosa.

-Jamás pensé que ella lo haya sido.

-Ni yo lo sabía hasta que yo misma lo comprobé cuando discutió con Andesina y no quería pedirle disculpas.

-*suspira* A pesar de todas las cosas feas que me ha dicho, yo la quiero y siempre la querré como una hermana aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo hacia mí-. Dijo sollozando.

-Yo sé que ella si te quería y te apreciaba como una hermana. Aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo y eso te puedo asegurar, ella me lo comento en varias ocasiones que te quiere muchísimo. Quizás tu no lo sepas pero, cuando ustedes dos se pelearon por la pérdida de Rose, me dijo que se sentía culpable y que gracias a esa pelea tú te habías ido de aquí.

-Pero…tú me contaste que después de aquella pelea, se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir hasta tres meses después y además cuando regrese yo fui la que le pidió disculpas.

-Primero: ella salió de su habitación una semana después de lo que había ocurrido. Y segundo: como ya te dije ella se sentía culpable por iniciar dicho conflicto así que decidió ir a buscarte por todos los rincones de la tierra pero nunca te encontró, se encontraba tan preocupada por ti que incluso no quería salir de su habitación hasta que meses después que regresaste y le pediste disculpas.

-Entonces…ella de verdad me quería como una hermana-. Dijo un tanto sorprendida.

-Así es-. Respondió la fusión con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo…no lo sabía, ella nunca me lo demostró.

-Recuerda que cuando regresaste ella fue corriendo a abrazarte y te dijo que te había extrañado muchísimo.

-*se limpia las lágrimas y baja la cabeza* Garnet, tú crees que si hubiéramos aceptado a Steven desde que nació…nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-A pesar de que han pasado muchos años, yo me aun siento culpable de no haberle dado una oportunidad. Fuimos muy egoístas al pensar solamente en nuestro bienestar, y ahora tendremos que pagar las consecuencias de nuestros errores.

-Donde crees que pueda estar.

-No debe de estar muy, pero te aseguro que lo vas a encontrar.

-Muy bien, pues entonces iniciemos la búsqueda.

POV Amatista.

Aún recuerdo cuando iniciamos dicha búsqueda como si hubiera sido ayer. Ya han pasado dos años y no sabemos nada sobre él. El primer lugar donde decidimos y pesábamos que pudo haber ido era al auto lavado de su padre.

Por desgracia, Garnet me dijo que yo era la indicada para ir a preguntarle a Greg sobre si sabía algo de Steven. No teniendo otra opción tuve que ir hasta el lugar ya mencionado.

Cuando llegue al lugar, el único que se encontraba ahí era Greg; él me saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro y me pregunto que me traía por ahí, así le pregunte si había visto a Steven pero él me respondió con un no.

Me pregunto el por qué lo andaba buscando si él vivía con nosotras, así que no me quedo más remedio que mentirle y decirle que solo estábamos jugando a atrapado por Steven. Por fortuna se la creyó pero aquella mentira no duro mucho tiempo puesto que a las dos semanas él fue a visitarlo a la casa.

Esté nos preguntaba con mucha insistencia donde estaba su hijo, no teniendo otra opción le dije la verdad. Al principio me dijo que si le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, pero yo le negué con la cabeza diciéndole que no era ningún tipo de broma. Le conté que todo lo había sucedido desde aquel día; de como él se había enterado de la verdad, también le dije que todo esto inicio por nuestra culpa porque desde que nació lo despreciamos y no le dimos la oportunidad que él se merecía.

Él se quedó callado un momento pensando en las palabras adecuadas que me iba a decir, supuse que iba a comenzar a gritar por lo ocurrido pero al ver su rostro no parecía molesto e incluso me dijo algo que ni yo misma me lo esperaba dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

-Primero que nada tranquilízate, todo este "conflicto" empezó porque yo le conté a mi padres. Fue culpa mía todo esto; sé que ustedes me dijeron que nunca le revelara el secreto a nadie, pero creí en ellos y por lo veo fueron de chismosos y se lo dijeron a él.

Yo…simplemente no sabía que decir con respecto a eso y lo único que me quedaba era llorar? (no pues qué manera de arreglar los problemas)- pensé en ese entonces-. Este al notarlo me dijo algo que me dejo aún más sorprendida y que lo recuerdo muy bien: "los errores los puede cometer cualquier persona y que nadie en este mundo es perfecto puesto que si lo fueran nadie aprendería de sus errores y si no aprendemos de ellos nadie tendría experiencia y madurez".

En pocas palabras lo que medio a entender es que él al haberle revelado el "secreto" a sus padres fue un grave error y que gracias a ese error él jamás le volverá a contar algo a ellos o bueno así entendí yo.

Sonara tonto lo que dijo, pero si lo analizo un poco más a fondo tiene razón…supongo que aún me falta mucho por aprender de la vida, ya que a pesar que llevo unos 4000 años sigo siendo algo…emm…digámosle "novata", por así decirlo.

Greg también me comento que posiblemente Steven estaba en dos lugares; ya sea en la casa de sus abuelos o en casa de Connie, aunque este último me pareció más lógico pero de todas formas no quitábamos nada con ir hasta ahí y seccionarnos. Desafortunadamente en ninguno de esos dos lugares estaba y para rematarla gracias a ello Connie se enteró su desaparición.

Desde ese entonces ella se mudó al templo con nosotras. Por suerte o mejor dicho para nuestra mala suerte sus padres accedieron a ella se quedara a vivir con nosotras hasta que Steven apareciera.

Nuestra búsqueda era de casi todos los días, día y noche sin descanso alguno pero por desgracia no teníamos mucho éxito; revisamos en todos los lugares donde creímos que podía estar e incluso Connie le pidió a León que la llevara al arsenal de su madre pero según lo que ella nos contó él estuvo ahí pero ya se había ido.

Resignadas por ello no nos quedó más remedio que…darlo por muerto. Nuestras esperanzas de que estuviese vivo eran casi nulas. Y todo inicio por una simple regeneración…

Era él inicio de un nuevo día, el sol brillaba con más intensidad que nunca, quizás significaba algo.-Pensé-. Así que con todo la calma del mundo me levante del sofá (ya que desde el día en que se fue, esa era mi nueva cama) y me dirigí directo a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar.

Hasta que escuche la voz de Connie que me daba los buenos días.

-Hey Amatista, buenos días.- Dijo con su habitual voz de siempre.

Yo tan solo le respondí con un gruñido casi inaudible, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de responder, es más si fuera por mi yo permanecería durmiendo todo lo el día pero por desgracia tenía que hacer algo productivo ya que Garnet no estaba de muy buen humor desde hace varios días.

Cuando repentinamente salió apresurada de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa. Yo algo sorprendida la seguí hasta donde se encontraba y le pregunte:

-Oye, que es lo que ocurre…-Pero fui interrumpida por que ella hablo.

-Es Jasper.

¡QUEEEEEEEE!, acaso había escuchado bien lo que me había dicho. Le quise volver a preguntar pero en ese entonces salió ella del océano. Al verla me hizo recordar amargamos momentos desde su llegada; pero algo me llamo la atención en ese entonces, no se supone que Lapislázuli la había encerrado bajo el fondo del océano estando fusionadas.

Definitivamente eso era extraño puesto solo apareció ella, sin Lapis. Me pregunto que habrá hecho con ella. Sin esperar más tiempo saque mi látigo y estaba dispuesta a detenerla pero Garnet me detuvo a lo que me sorprendió un poco por dicha acción.

-Espera-

-¿Qué?- dije algo molesta.

-Debemos idear un plan para detenerla.

-Y que esperamos hay que atacarla ahora que esta débil.

-Escúchame…sé que este es el momento perfecto para atacarla pero primero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre si sabe algo del paradero de Steven o cómo fue que se separó de Lapis.

-Es una gran idea comentó Connie.

No teniendo otra opción suspire profundamente y le respondí:-Bien, entonces vamos.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pudimos notar que su gema tenía una gran fisura lo cual Garnet se sorprendió un poco ante ello; por lo que deduje que posiblemente no le quedaba mucho tiempo y posiblemente se convertiría en una gema corrupta.

-¡Aléjense de mí!-Grito ella asustada.

-Tranquila no te haremos dañ respondió Garnet con voz calmada.

-Mienten…ustedes traicionaron a su propio planeta.

-Lo hicimos porque estaban dañando a este planeta.

-Dejemos esa discusión para otro momento, ¿Cómo es que te des fusionaste de Lapis?.-Le dije sin tanto rodeos.

-E-ella se encontraba muy débil…y Malaquita salió a la superficie, cuando repentinamente un…sujeto de capucha nos atacó por la espalda haciendo que nos separáramos por medio de un desestabilizador de gemas. Cuando me regenere, me encontraba en una jaula hecha de metal y de ese material con que está hecho el desestabilizador y le escuche decir que…Lapis no le servía para esta misión así que llevo su gema a un lugar muy alejado y no supe más de ella.

-Y cómo fue que escapaste- Le seguí preguntando.

-Porque ella me dijo que ya no le serviría más, y daño mi gema con su arma e incluso me dijo que estoy infectada con un virus.

-¿Qué tipo de virus?-Pregunto Connie asustada.

-Desconozco su nombre, pero lo que si escuche que dijo que iba detrás de Peridot y de un tal Steven.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-El aún está vivo. Sabes hacia donde se dirigía.

-No, solo sé que….¡AAHHHHHHH!

Pero en ese entonces su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse de una manera un tanto perturbadora.

Fin Pov.

Al finalizar su transformación, tenía una apariencia un tanto aterradora: su nueva apariencia era igual a la de una tiranosaurio rex donde el cual tenía una estatura alrededor de dos metros, sus ojos eran de color negro con pupilas rojas. En su cabeza tenía dos cuernos de color gris y en las puntas de ellos había pequeñas llamas de fuego oscuro. Su boca era larga y de ella sobresalían sus colmillos las cuales eran de gran tamaño. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje corto de color blanco con franjas grises. Sus brazos eran largos y de él se podía apreciar que tenía pinchos de fuego oscuro; al igual que en sus brazos, su cola también poseía dichos pinchos y en la punta de esta se encontraba su gema. Donde deberían de estar sus dedos (pies y manos) en su lugar tenia pesuñas de color naranja donde estas estaban envueltas por el mismo fuego.

Las gemas y Connie al ver el resultado de su transformación se quedaron horrorizadas, puesto que jamás habían visto una gema con una apariencia tan aterradora como la que tenían enfrente.

-Garnet, que vamos hacer-. Pregunto Amatista sumamente asustada.

-Yo…no lose-. Respondió la gema de fusión de la misma manera que su compañera.

-Y bien, alguien desea pedir algo antes de morir.

-Yo si, yo deseo un gran pastal de chocolate con aceite de motor y…

-¡No es el momento para chistes Amatista! ambas.

La gema monstruosa estaba a punto de aplastarlas cuando de repente un gran rayo la ataco sorpresivamente haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco.

-Wow, creí que no llegaría a tiempo.

-¿Quién es ese? Connie al ver quien había dicho lo anterior.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer esta de nuestro lado.

-Y lo más importante, como es que está volando.

Aquel sujeto traía puesto un traje ninja de color rojo, en su pecho tenía una insignia triangular de color azul con unas equis en medio que sobresalían y eran de color negro, junto con una máscara ninja del mismo color que su traje.

El monstro se percató de su presencia e inmediato fue atacarlo con una lluvia de pinchos el cual los esquivo sin ningún problema.

-Supongo que tendré que derrotarte rápidamente, no me gusta jugar mucho tiempo.

Una vez dicho aquello saco sus armas las cuales eran dos katanas con un mango de color verde lima. Con sus manos hizo un movimiento rápido y unió ambas katanas creando así un sable de gran tamaño.

-Lo lamento… ó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atravesó al monstro donde minutos después se escuchó un poof.

Al disiparse el humo, en la arena apareció la gema de Jarper la cual se podía ver que tenía una gran mancha gris en medio de ella. Con un suspiro descendió hasta tocar tierra y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la gema encapsulándola para quedársela mirando por unos minutos.

Tanto las gemas como Connie se encontraban totalmente sorprendidas, intentando procesar por lo ocurrido.

-Eso fue…

-Sorprendente.

-Debemos preguntarle quien es ¿no?

-Quizás sepa algo sobre el paradero de Steven.

Al estar las tres de acuerdo se dirigieron hasta donde dicha persona la cual aún se encontraba mirando a la gema que había encapsulado.

-Emm… *tocándole el hombro* disculpa, eres amigo o enemigo.

-*volteando a verlas* pues…no sé cómo me quieran considerar ellas.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-¿Qué? acaso ya se olvidaron de mí.

-Para empezar ni siquiera te conocemos, es más jamás te habíamos visto.

-*quitándose la máscara* Y ahora? ya se acuerda de mí.

-No puede…

-Ser…

-La conocen.

-Sí.

-Y vaya que sí.

-Es un gusto verlas de nuevo…Crystal Gems.

-Lo mismo para ti…Peridot.

* * *

Woe, este es el cap. más largo que escrito *se desmaya* :v XDDDD

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. De hoy, no pondré fecha para la próxima actualización porque no quiero que se repita esto de nuevo.

Bueno les deseo

Próspero año 2016. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Por cierto solo quedan cuanto mucho tres caps más y termina la historia.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amiguitos del senior :D**

 **Sean bienvenidos a un capí más de este zukulento fic.**

 **Bueno, el lado positivo es que no me tarde tanto en actualizar, o al menos eso creo :V**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos :)**

* * *

 **-Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me Pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

-Su majestad, según los estudios que le he realizado a este humano, pensé que debería saber esta información

-… ¿Humano?, de que humano me estas hablando-. Pregunto la silueta un tanto curiosa.

-Vera, el humano que atrape hace un par de horas es el mismo que esta con las Crystal Gems y…

-¡Ve directo al grano ¿quieres?, te otras cosas más importantes que hacer!-. Exclamó la silueta algo harta por la explicación.

-No es completamente humano.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó ella un poco sorprendida.

-Me refiero a que es un hibrido.

-¿Un hibrido?, debes de estar bromeando, los humanos son únicos habitantes que hay en la tierra; no hay ninguna otra especie que la habite, a excepción de las Crystal Gems.

-Lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón tiene una gema y es un tipo de cuarzo; la maquina me confirmó que su la mitad de su cuerpo es 50% orgánico y el resto está compuesto de luz.

-Ese humano o lo que sea que fuese es una abominación total, deberías aniquilarlo de una vez por todas.

-Su majestad, he estado pensando y si usted me otorga el permiso se le podía implantar el mismo virus que tenía Jasper. ¿Qué le parece?-. Dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Me parece bien; solo espero que ese plan no se te salga de las manos.

-No dejare que eso pase; una vez se lo haya implantado le borrare la memoria donde todos sus recuerdos buenos se irán y todos los malos quedaran, después lo pondré prueba para saber qué tan fuerte es.

-Espero buenos resultados.

-Y los tendrá. Ahora si me permite iré a ver si ya despertó.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la playa…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto la gema purpura de una manera desafiante

-Vine a salvarlas de Jasper.

-No mientas.

-No tengo porque mentirles; además, claramente vi sus caras de pánico.

-Claro que no, de seguro esa visera ya te hace ver alucinaciones-. Respondió Amatista en forma de susurró.

-Si claro, como tú digas. Por lo que veo ustedes no han cambiado nada.-Respondió la gema verde con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Dinos la verdad, a que viniste?.

-Simplemente pasaba por aquí y recordé que debía visitar al pequeño Steven y a…Perla-Dijo está agachando la cabeza.

-Steven, no está aquí.

-¡Mmm! Entonces, supongo que se encuentra en el auto lavado de su padre, no es así.

-No, él se fue hace dos años de Ciudad Playa y no sabemos nada sobre; creemos que podría estar muerto.-Comento Garnet tratando de que su voz no se quebrara al recordar al pequeño.

-No puede ser posible que ustedes no se hayan dado cuenta de que él se escapó, que clase de cuidadoras son ustedes.

-Lo mismo te decimos a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que me refiero, me refiero que tú te fuiste y no dijiste ni una sola palabra, acaso no sabes cuantos meses estuvo sufriendo Steven por ti, pensando en lo habías traicionado entre otras cosas más.

-¡En primer lugar ustedes me echaron, ya que por si no se acuerdan fui poseída por un extraño insecto y no recuerdo de lo que hice hasta que vi que Steven tirado, quise ir a verlo y ustedes me dijeron que yo era la causante de todo desde que llegue a este planeta entre otras cosas más! la gema haciendo que por accidente sus armas salieran de su gema.-¡Demonios!.

-Steven nos dijo que te golpearon la cabeza por un extraño sujeto y que te habían puesto ese "insecto", es más intentamos buscarte pero era como si la tierra te hubiese tragado.

-No me encontraron porque estaba en un lugar muy alejado de todas civilización humana; sin embargo, en ese lapso de tiempo me encontré con una persona inesperada y con ella me puse a entrenar y hacer otro tipo de cosas más, es más les puedo asegurar que me he vuelto muy fuerte en estos últimos años.

-En eso tienes razón, te has vuelto muy fuerte, ya no eres la Peridot a la que conocimos, ahora eres independiente y te sabes valer por ti misma sin tus partes mejoradas. Lo único malo es que aún no puedes controlar tus emociones-. Le dijo Garnet incorporándose a la altura de ella.

-No soy un humano como para dejarme llevar por esas cosas llamadas "emociones"-. Respondió está haciendo comilla con sus dedos para recalcar ultima palabra.

-Si claro, como tú digas nerd-. Comentó Amatista.

-Bueno, por menos me dejarían ver a Perla.

-Ella no se ha regenerado, desde la vez del Cluster

-¡Que!, eso no puede ser.

-Pues deberías creerlo-. Dijo la gema purpura cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una de enojo.

-Por lo menos puedo verla?- Pregunto Peridot dirigiendo su mirada a la fusión.

-Claro, porque no.

-¿Quién es ella?-. Volvió a preguntar diciéndose hacia Connie.

-Ella es la mejor amiga de Steven, su nombre es Connie.

-¡Oh!, es un placer conocerte, Steven me había hablado mucho sobre ti.

-¿De verdad?-. Pregunto está sonrojándose.

-Claro que sí, además me dijo que…

-Peridot, apresúrate que no tenemos todo tu tiempo.

-Esta charla queda pendiente.

Al entrar, Peridot pudo notar que la casa se encontraba de diferente manera a la que ella recuerda; ahora esta era un poco más grande y Steven tenía su propia habitación con un baño integrado, la sala estaba un poco más grande, en la cocina habían varios tipos de electrodomésticos y un comedor y a lo lejos se podía apreciar un pasillo y al final de este la puerta con las habitaciones de Gems.

-¡Wow!, por lo que veo este lugar esta más grande de lo que lo recuerdo.

-Tuvo que ser reconstruido después de la batalla que tuvimos contigo.

-Ya veo. Puedo ver de cerca la gema de Perla?.

-Claro.

-Qué raro, su gema se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, no entiendo porque no se ha regenerado. Necesito llevármela para estudiarla más a fondo sobre…

-Tú te llevaras a nadie.

-No le hare nada se los prometo.

-Y con eso ya te creímos ¿no?

-Escuchen… sé que en el pasado fui una gema cruel y despida, pero ahora es diferente; he cambiado con el paso del tiempo, he aprendido que la tierra es un gran planeta y me siento demasiado orgullosa a ser una protectora de ella. Quizás ustedes nunca se enteraron pero yo…me revele delante de Yellow Diamond; lo hice por Steven, lo hice por Perla, lo hice por todo el planeta, porque me di cuenta que este lugar vale mucho más de lo que uno se puede imaginar.

-Perla se enteró de lo que hiciste.

-Sí. Ella me ayudo a ir a una base subterránea donde te permite comunicarte directamente con Yellow Diamond.

-Porque nunca nos lo dijo ella.

-Le pedí de favor que nunca se lo dijera a nadie.

-De seguro la amenazaste para no nos Amatista.

-¡Que parte de la palabra "favor" no has entendido aun!-. Grito Peridot volviendo a sacar sus armas. –Porque siempre pasa lo mismo.

-Entonces tú le dijiste a Yellow Diamond que ya no querías trabajar para ella

-Sí. Y al principio me dio miedo.

-jajaja, eso explica porque estabas escondida todos los días en el baño y solo le dabas a Steven la grabadora para que Perla pudiera seguir con la construcción del taladro sin tu ayuda.

-¡Emm! Si algo así-. Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-Chicas, todo lo que dijo ella es cierto, Perla me lo comentó en uno de los últimos entrenamientos antes de que…ya saben; ella me dijo que fue muy valiente de su parte haber hecho todo eso por ustedes.-Dijo Connie dirigiendo su mirada hacia la gema de cabello triangular.-Peridot, sé que apenas te conozco, pero… yo creo que en el fondo, tú no eres una mala persona o mejor dicho gema; sabes, Steven confió muchísimo en ti al igual que Perla y se perfectamente que ellos estaban muy orgullosos de ti. Además, yo creo que si alguno de ellos estuviera en peligro tu darías tu vida con tal de protegerlos o me equivoco.

-Tienes razón-. Respondió está bajando la cabeza tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Ven chicas, ella ya cambio demasiado y dudo mucho que las traicione o sea mala.

Por parte de Amatista, se sintió un poco culpable por lo que le había hecho en el pasado; sin embargo, está también recordó que gracias a Peridot ella aún seguía viva debido a que estuvo a punto de morir por debido aquel accidente con la punta del taladro.

-Y-yo… lo siento, nunca debimos haberte tratado así-. Susurro la gema bajando la cabeza.

-Yo también lo siento, pienso que ninguna de nosotras debimos haberte tratado de esa manera; debimos haberte dado una oportunidad como Steven y Perla lo hicieron.

-Descuiden, ya todo esto quedo en el pasado y ahí se debe quedar; podemos empezar desde cero y hacer de cuenta que nada de esto ocurrió-. Dijo la gema verde con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Además, yo les puedo ayudar a encontrar a Steven; ¿Qué dicen?, aceptan mi mientras extendía su mano.

-Claro. Bienvenida a las Crystal Gems.-Respondió la gema de fusión con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba la mano a Peridot.

-Muchas gracias Garnet.

-Yo opino que deberían de darse un abrazo, no les parece-. Comentó la chica de tez morena reflejando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo creo que este momento si amerita un Amatista resacándose la nuca.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras las tres se abrazaban, una luz blanca ilumino toda la casa dejando sin visón por unos minutos a los presentes. Al desaparecer la luz una figura delgada apareció delante de ellos dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por lo que veían.

-¡Oh por mis estrellas!-. Exclamo Peridot apartándose del abrazo. –Díganme que no estoy alucinando.

-En realidad no lo estás. He vuelto para quedarme.

-¡Perla!-. Grito Peridot eufóricamente mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. -No sabes cuánto te extrañe…m-me sentía tan sola sin ti.

-Lo siento por haber demorado tanto.

-No te preocupes ya todo paso. Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto, creí que habías muerto y todo por mi culpa-. Dijo esta entre sollozos haciendo que a la gema pálida se le rompiera un poco el corazón al verla en ese estado. –Tranquila, lo importante es que estoy bien. Y ustedes qué? no me van a dar la bienvenida.

Garnet, Amatista y Connie corrieron a darle un fuerte abrazo a Perla; donde le comenzaron a decir algunos que otros te quiero, te extrañe entre otros, además de alguno que otro llanto. Después de unos minutos Perla se percató que faltaba alguien muy importante para ella, así que decidió preguntarles a sus amigas donde estaba aquel niño que deseaba tanto abrazar y decirle que lo quería más que a su propia vida.

-Chicas, alguna de ustedes ha visto Steven.

-…

-Porque se quedan calladas-. Pregunto está extrañada por la reacción de sus compañeras y alumna.

-¡Emm! Perla…ay algo que debes saber.

-Sí, Connie? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Steven…se fue de Ciudad Playa.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada a la gema alvina. A caso ella le estaba mintiendo. Su Steven, él que consideraba como un hijo se había ido de la Ciudad?. ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual se fue? Esa y muchas preguntas surgieron de su mente; así que, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta se atrevió a preguntar para ver si sus oídos habían escuchado mal.

-Perdón, me podía repetir lo que dijiste.

-Perla… Steven de la Casa-. Repitió la fusión con un tono de voz lo más calmado posible.

-¿Porque? Cual fue la razón por la que se fue.

-Él se enteró de la verdad.

-A cual verdad te refieres

-A la que tú y yo conocemos perfectamente.

-¡No, no, no, no!, mi bebé no pudo haberse ido. Quien se lo dijo.

-Es una larga historia.

-Bueno, entonces andando podemos alcanzarlo y….

-Perla escúchame bien, Steven tiene dos años que se fue, no sabemos si aún sigue con vida o…

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso me oiste.

-Es la verdad P.

-Hace cuánto tiempo…pase en el interior de mi gema.

-Haber, si sacamos cuentas se podría decir que entre tres o cuatro años, creo.

-¡Que!, eso no puede ser, tanto tiempo.

-Por desgracia es la verdad.

\- M-mi bebé…e-está muerto-. Dijo está cayendo de rodillas.

-Vamos a mi casa; quizás con la tecnología que tengo podemos localizarlo más rápido.

-Crees que funcione-. Pregunto Amatista algo insegura.

-Por supuesto sí.

-Bien, entonces en marcha.

Al llegar, las tres gemas y Connie, se sorprendieron al ver interior de la casa, ya que esta por fuera se veía algo pequeña pero por dentro era todo lo contrario.

-Bienvenidas a mi casa-. Dijo la gema verde con orgullo.

-Es ó Garnet. –Tú construiste todo esto.

-Sip

-¡Es increíble. Dinos ¿tú vives aquí sola?!

-Bueno en realidad…

-Qué bueno que regresaste Pery, hay un ataque en la ciudad de…; ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

-Lo mismo te preguntamos a ti-. Respondió Perla mientras invocaba su lanza dispuesta a atacar.

-Chicas por favor, no se peleen.

-Porque las trajiste Peridot.

-Lo hice por dos razones

-Y me puedes decir cuales son.

-Claro que te las diré, pero primero no quiero que se maten una a la otra. Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-Claro que sí mi pequeña Pery-. Dijo Lapis mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-U-ustedes s-son…

-Pareja, sí. Soy la gema más feliz del planeta.

-Órale.

-Bueno, síganme necesito explicarles algunas cosas.

.

.

.

.

-Su majestad, el plan ha sido todo un éxito. El humano ha sobrepasado los límites de poder gracias al virus.

-Eso es Magnifico. Pudiste atrapar a la traidora de Peridot.

-Desde la vez que usted me ordeno en que le colocara el insecto, no he vuelto a saber de ella; es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de este planetucho.

-No puedo creer que ni eso sabes hacer bien, eso explica el por qué estabas tan desesperada porque te enviaran los informes sobre esas traidoras y el porque me lo preguntabas.

-Lo siento, no quería que se molestara.

-No importa, por lo que veo esa gema enana tiene muy buenos escondites. Si la encuentras tráela viva, yo misma me encargare de torturarla con mis propias manos.

-Muy bien, si quiere le puedo ordenar al humano que la localice y me la traiga.

-Excelente idea, espero que sea pronto, ando algo aburrida y necesito un poco diversión.

-Claro que si su majestad; cambio y fuera.

.

.

.

-Así que un sujeto extraño te poseyó y destruiste la casa y…Steven estuvo a punto de morir.

-Sí, no fue mi intención que eso pasara.

-Descuida no fue tu culpa o por lo menos que yo sepa. Por cierto que nombre le pusiste a ese artefacto que ayudo a revivir a Steven.

-Daynius

¿Day-nius?-. Dijo la gema pálida extrañada.

-Sí, ese "artefacto" como tú le llamas, sirve para curar cualquier tipo de cuerpo ya sea orgánico o gema. Lo tome de una cámara secreta en Homeworld hace muchos años, lo tenía guardado en mi gema y le hice algunas modificaciones.

-¡Oh! Ya veo.

-Nerd encontraste algo.

-No, pero encontré este extraño programa.

-Es un noticiero-. Comentó Connie

-Súbele el volumen, deprisa.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

-~Un chico de aproximadamente 14 años, comenzó a atacar la ciudad de bryan jutt, que se encuentra ubicado al noroeste de Canadá. Los testigos afirman que simplemente comenzó a atacar la ciudad sin motivo alguno; uno de los policías intento detenerlo pero lo único que consiguió fue quitarle la máscara y…~

-Peridot, detenla imagen.-Le dijo Garnet.

-A caso ustedes, ven lo que yo.

-Si-. Dijo la chica sorprendida por lo que veia.

-Ese es…

-Steven y está…

-Vivo.

Continuara...

* * *

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

-Tenemos que ir a ese lugar inmediatamente-. Dijo Perla en forma de súplica.

-No podemos, tenemos que ver cuál es motivo por el cual está actuando de esa manera.

.

.

.

.

-Su majestad, el humano ha encontrado a Peridot y al parecer se ha unido a la Crystal Gems.

-Dile que quiero a esa enana viva y a las otras muertas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Que dijiste que contiene ese virus.

-Ese virus hace que las gemas más débiles vuelvan más fuertes hasta un 80%. Fue diseñado para las Perlas, Rubies, Zafiros entre otras especies incluyendo la mía.

.

.

.

.

-Así que fuiste tú todo este tiempo.

-Es una lástima que hayas terminado siendo una traidora en vez de haberla utilizado a favor de nosotros.

-Aquí conocí el amor y el verdadero significado lo que es tener una familia.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros de aquella batalla.

-Steven, por favor, detente.

-Tú me querías muerto. Ustedes nunca me quisieron; es hora que yo me cobre de todo lo que me hicieron.

-¿De que estas hablando?, nosotras nunca te agredimos.

-Si lo hicieron y pagaran por ello-. Dijo él derribando a Perla dispuesto a travesarla con la espada de Rose.

-Este es mi fin-. Pensó la gema hasta que…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. de hoy y ojala les haya gustado un el pequeño avance para del cap. 9**

 **Si no me dejan tarea el proximo fin de semana, posiblemente lo suba ya sea sabado o domingo.**

 **Ya mero se acerca el gran final de esta historia, y les quiero dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, a pesar de que aún soy novata y ese tipo de cosas. Se los agradezco de todo corazon.**

 **Olvidaba decirles que les parecio el nuevo Summary o preferian el anterior; espero que no se molesten porque lo cambie :(**

 **Bueno, supongo que eso es todo así que nos vemos hasta la proxima :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Los minutos pasaban lentamente en el interior de la casa, el silencio se acrecentaba cada vez, nadie se atrevía a articular alguna palabra, tan solo estaban ahí, sin mover un musculo, mirando fijamente aquel aparato que transmitía imágenes.

La gema pálida, que se encontraba a lado de su amiga técnica, tenía la mirada perdida, viendo aquella la imagen con estática. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar pequeñas perlitas de agua, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la máquina, extendiendo su brazo, dispuesta a tocar la pantalla con la mano.

Una vez que lo consiguió, poso su otra mano justo al lado de la otra.

-M-mi…bebé…está vivo…-Murmuró.

El resto, tan solo seguía en su mismo lugar, observando lo que hacía la gema delgada.

El silencio aún estaba en su apogeo, inundando todos los rincones de la casa, ni siquiera los sollozos de la gema delgada eran suficientes como para acabar al tan molesto silencio.

A la gema verde le dolía demasiado ver a su amiga de esa forma, no quería verla sufrir más. Ella sabía que Perla sufría en silencio, por lo que le había hecho al pequeño hibrido en el pasado, no sabía que era, aun, pero estaba casi completamente segura que era algo sumamente importante y que ahora él se había enterado y que quizás por eso está reaccionando de esa forma o al menos eso suponía.

Sin importar lo que le dijera su novia, camino hasta la albina, donde hizo que la mirara a los ojos para después darle un fuerte abrazo, dejándola un poco sorprendida por tal acción.

-Tranquila. Lo vamos a encontrar y lo traeremos de regreso-. Susurro Peridot, haciendo que la gema la abrazara aún más fuerte y se pusiera a llorar en su hombro.

Lapis al ver tal escena sintió un poco de celos al ver a su novia estaba abrazando a otra, pero sabía que ese abrazo no era de algo más, si no que era un simple abrazo de amigas, por lo que se le dibujo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de ternura.

-Aún… está vivo-. Dijo Connie sorprendida, rompiendo el silencio del lugar, llamando la atención de las otras.

-Al parecer sí, pero ¿Porque está actuando de esa forma?-. Comentó Amatista dirigiendo su mirada a Peridot quien seguía aún abrazando a Perla.

-Es verdad, porque se está comportando así-. Comentó también la fusión posando su mirada en la gema de tez verde.

-Pues…, honestamente no sé-. Dijo Peridot aun abrazando a Perla.

-Que no se diga más-. Dijo la albina rompiendo el abrazo. –Tenemos que ir a buscarlo y decirle que no fue nuestra intensión hacerle eso-.

-No. Primero tengo que ver cuál es la causa por la que se está comportando de ese modo-. Dijo la gema verde mirando a Perla directo a los ojos.

-¡Yo no pienso esperar ni un minuto más! ¡Quiero ir a buscar a mi pequeño Steven hasta ese lugar!

-No podemos ir así no más sin antes saber que le ocurre.

-Por favor peri, compadécete de mí y vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo, t-te…

-Perla-. Interrumpió la fusión caminando hacia ella y tomándola por hombros. –Se cómo te sientes y no te culpo, tanto Amatista como yo nos sentimos igual o peor y, todo por culpa de un resentimiento hacia alguien que no tenía la culpa en lo más mínimo-. Le Dijo ella.

Además, no sabemos si él sigue estando ese mismo lugar o ya se fue. Debemos esperar los resultados que nos de Peridot; tranquilízate, ya verás que lo vamos a encontrar y una vez así le pediremos perdón-. Concluyó, dándole un reconfortarle abrazo.

-E-está bien, esperare-. Respondió no muy segura.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, empieza de una vez Peridot-. Dijo la única humana que se encontraba en la casa.

-Ok. Pero me tomara un poco tiempo buscar la causa.

-Esperaremos todo lo que sea necesario-. Dijo la gema de peinado geométrico poniendo su mano en el hombro de la oji verde.

-Descuida, lo hare.

***Horas más tarde***

-¡Aja!-. Exclamo la gema técnica, demostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -Ya sé que lo que le ocurre-.

-Entonces escúpelo de una vez nerd-. Le dijo Amatista.

-Primero que nada, me gustaría saber ¿Que les dijo Jasper antes de transformarse?

-Nos dijo que Lapis se encontraba muy débil y que de lo mismo Malaquite salió a la superficie aun con las cadenas puestas. Luego se toparon con un sujeto encapuchado y que de un solo movimiento la derroto haciendo que se des fusionarán pero, que solo la tomo a ella. Después dijo que ese mismo sujeto utilizo el poder de su gema para no sé qué cosa y le inyecto un virus o algo así-. Le explico Amatista.

-Por casualidad no les dijo el nombre de ese virus.

-No.

-Entonces, creo saber cuál es-. Dijo la gema verde, revisando los archivos que tenía en el ordenador. –Es este, tiene que ser este.

-¿Y Cuál es?-. Preguntaron Connie y Perla al mismo tiempo.

\- Se llama XRK-U2 o mejor conocido como el Xarkcrab.

\- ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?-. Comentó Amatista.

-Verán, cuando apenas era una gema de recién creación fui asignada como científica investigadora junto con otra gema científica más experta llamada Citrino. Aquella gema y yo, trabajábamos en un proyecto para desarrollar aún más la fuerza de las gemas que eran muy débiles sin la necesidad de la fusión-. Dijo la gema verde.

Citrino me comento que debían utilizarlo en una Perla y mantenerla en observación durante un tiempo determinado, sin embargo, dicho virus no se desarrolló completamente y tuvimos que implantárselos a algunos Cuarzos puesto que en ese entonces el planeta estaba siendo atacado por otra especie. Por fortuna ganamos pero, lamentablemente esos cuarzos murieron debido a ese virus. Con el paso del tiempo fui asignada a técnico y no supe más de ese virus, aunque no perdí contacto con Citrino y ella me decía que el virus estaba siendo todo un éxito, lo único malo es que a las gemas corrompidas las transforma como un monstro terrorífico-. Agregó.

-¿Cómo Jasper?-. Preguntó Connie algo asombrada por el relato que había hecho Peridot.

-Pero la gema de Jasper tenía una grieta, ella no estaba corrompida.- Comentó la fusión.

-Eso que dices es cierto, pero desafortunadamente también incluye a gemas cuarteadas, como en este caso lo fue Jasper.

-Espera, ¿Que nos estas intentando decir?-. Preguntó Perla asustada.

-¡Sigh! Me duele decir esto pero…

-¡Pero que!-. Exclamó Perla aún más asustada.

-Posiblemente él este infectado con ese virus.

-¿Eso es malo?- Pregunto la gema acuática, mirando a su novia.

-Pues…, para las gemas no, pero él es un hibrido y no sé lo que le pueda hacer.

-Pero, como puede ser eso posible, él es mitad humano.

-Lo sé, pero quizás ese virus con el paso de los años haya evolucionado o yo que sé.

-Peridot, dime la verdad… ¿Steven podría morir?-. Preguntó Garnet, temiendo a que la respuesta de la gema sea positiva.

-Sí.

Aquellas palabras, fue un duro golpe para las Crystal Gems, incluyendo a Connie quien se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Lapis tan solo desvió la mirada bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

Pero la más afectada en todo esto era Perla, que se reusaba a creer que eso le pasaría a su pequeño, por lo que se dejó caer de rodillas mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no romper en llanto. Respiro profundo e intento decir algo, pero sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta; una vez que se le había pasado esa sensación hablo.

-D-dime, que lo que estás diciendo es una broma.

-P-perdónenme…pero es cierto. Lo siento Perla-. Respondió Peridot bajando la cabeza, en señal de que a ella también le dolía esta noticia.

-¡NO!-. Grito la albina totalmente destrozada. –M-mi…bebé, voy a perder a mi bebé.

Amatista al ver el estado en se encontraba su compañera de equipo, decidió acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Peri, ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?-. Pregunto la de tez azul mirando a su pareja.

-Desafortunadamente no lo hay nada-. Respondió la gema técnica, mientras seguía revisando el ordenador, esperanza de encontrar por lo menos algo que pueda ayudar a salvar la vida del hibrido.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso para pasar tiempo antes de que…ya saben-. Comentó Lapis apenada intentando no sonar tan cruel.

-Peridot, ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo?-. Preguntó la líder de la Crystal gems con su habitual tono de voz, aunque dentro de ella le dolía lo que estaba por pasar.

-No. Pero puedo intentar buscar su localización.

-Bien, esperaremos todo lo que sea necesario.

***En un lugar desconocido***

-Su majestad, según el localizador de gemas, acaba de detectar a cinco gemas y a una humana; al parecer están al otro lado de esta basura de planeta. Desconozco si entre ellas se encuentra esa Peridot.

-Sigue buscando. Su incompetencia a retrasado mis planes para ese planeta.

-Mandare al humano para que investigue esa zona.

-Excelente. Apenas me confirmes si es ella llámame de inmediato.

-Por supuesto. Cambio y fuera-. Dijo el encapuchado presionando un botón para terminar la comunicación. –Bien humano, es hora que me vayas a investigar lo que quiero…

-En la Pequeña casa-

-¿Has encontrado algo Peridot?-. Pregunto Perla; ya que esta se estaba cansando al no tener noticia alguna sobre la búsqueda.

-Aun no-. Respondió la gema un poco enojada al tener novedad alguna.

-Tranquilízate mi amor, pronto lo encontraremos-. La calmo la gema acuática dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Gracias amor, tú siempre me haces sentir mejor-. Dijo la verde, dándole una reconfortarle sonrisa a Lapis a lo cual esta le devolvió.

-La persona que esté detrás de todo esto las pagara muy caro-. Declaro Garnet apretando su puño en señal de furia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Garnet.- Comentó la de tez morena estando de acuerdo con la gema.

-¡AHHHHH!

Un grito se escucho repentinamente, retumbando por casi toda la casa.

Buscando entre los presentes quien había gritado se percataron que faltaba una integrante.

-¡Amatista!-. Exclamo Connie dirigiéndose hasta afuera de la casa, acto seguido por los demás que se encontraban aun adentro.

Al salir todos se sorprendieron en lo que tenían frente a sus ojos..., jamás se imaginaron tan rápido los localizaran y menos una copia de él.

-Una… ¿Sandia Steven?-. Preguntó Perla asombrada ante lo que tenía enfrente.

-Eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo nos encontró?

-No lo sé pero, eso quiere decir que Steven debe de estar cerca.

-Connie, te pedimos que entres a la casa; sin un arma eres muy débil y puedes salir lastimada-. Le dijo Garnet mientras se ponía en pose de combate e invocaba sus guantes.

Sin tener otra opción Connie entro nuevamente a la casa, esperando a que ellas regresaran sanas y salvas.

-¡Alto!-. Le dijo Lapis-. -Déjenme esto a mí.

-¿Estas segura?-. Cuestiono Peridot.

-Por supuesto que sí. Esto será pan comido.

La sandia se percató de ella por lo que tomo a la oji morada y la lanzo contra la ventana de casa por lo que se escuchó un ¡Crac!, dejando a las demás atónitas ante el semejante poder que tiene la "fruta".

La de tez morena al ver aquello de inmediato fue a auxiliar a Amatista que se encontraba herida e inconsciente.

-Creo que esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensé-. Se dijo a sí misma la gema acuática preparándose para atacar a su oponente.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Hey que tal mis amigos :)**

 **Discúlpenme por haberme tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar, había estado ocupada con algunas cosas relacionadas con la Uni y arreglando algunos asuntos personales.**

 **El día que subí este cap. no me encontraba en buenas condiciones de salud por lo que olvide poner esta parte así también me disculpó por ello.**

 **Les agradecía demasiado que comentaran para saber que tal les pareció este cap. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios ^.^**

 **Estoy realmente sorprendida por la cantidad de lecturas que tiene esta "cosa"; de verdad estoy feliz por ello.**

 **El cap. 10 aun lo estoy escribiendo (o sea es la continuación de este) no sé exactamente cuándo lo vaya a subir por lo que espero y sea pronto.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos mis lectores, y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
